Broken Too
by YTSHomie
Summary: Sequel to Broken. When Regina returns after 3 years, Emma has to learn how to breathe again. All Regina wants is to redeem herself, with the love of her life hurting, her sister hating her, her best friend being indifferent about her, and a child in the mix, will she be able to? G!P SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**I don't NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THE SEQUEL IS HERE! Wooooooooo! Oh yeah! My new story will be premiering June 9th, so try to hold on please! This story is back by popular demand, thank you to everyone who gave it a chance, I love you all! There's no line breaks or any other focus this chapter, it's coming full speed ahead, there's no escaping. Emotions are everywhere!**

Chapter 1

"I think that's Gold. I think Henry knows something I don't, I think...he's drawing what he sees but I've been monitoring what he watches on TV...it just doesn't make sense-"

"Calm down, we will figure all of this out but for now-" There was a knock on the door, "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed before walking to the door and opening it. She nearly fainted at the brunette beauty standing in front of her, holding a cute stuffed panda, she gasped and for the first time in three years she said the name of the person who had been haunting her, "Regina."

Regina was stuck, her little Swan had grown up. She wasn't little anymore. Emma was hot, her cream sweater clutched her body, the tight jeans she wore were tight enough to be skin, the brunette licked her lips and cleared her throat. She didn't come here for that, she needed to focus, "Um...I uh—wow," she cleared her throat again, "Hi Emma."

"What...Regina what are you doing here? How are you even here?" Emma questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I came to apologize and-"

"Apologize?!" Emma questioned before chuckling, "You show up three years later thinking that you can apologize! YOU LEFT ME REGINA!"

"I know," Regina nodded, she stepped inside, "Emma...if I would've known-"

"I told you what I wanted," she scowled, "You didn't care-"

"I didn't actually think you'd get pregnant," she sighed, "Emma, what would've happened if would've stayed and went to jail?!"

"I would've stuck by you-"

"For the rest of your life? No. I didn't want that, I wanted you to live Emma and look at you...you're living," Regina said. Not noticing her little sister standing in the kitchen, watching, in shock.

"All I wanted was you Regina!" Emma snapped.

"I'm here Emma, I'm sorry for leaving. I should've told you, we could've made a plan or something...I wasn't thinking clearly," she grabbed Emma's hand only to have the blonde snatch it away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, "You don't not know the half of the damage you've inflicted. You can not just show up Regina and think that everything will be ok because it's not ok. This is not ok."

"Let me make it ok," Regina pleaded, "Can I at least meet him?"

Emma looked at her like she was crazy as tears began to spill out, "Excuse me? No! No, you can't meet him! You don't deserve to even be in his presence."

"He's my son Emma," Regina scoffed.

"No he's not, he's mine. Regina, just go, please. I don't want you here, I'm not a kid anymore, you can't snap your fingers and have me in the palm of your hands...not anymore," Emma cried.

Regina's heart was literally breaking, she hated seeing Emma cry and not be able to fix it, "Emma, I thought I was doing what was best for us…"

"Go Regina," Emma cried, "Please."

"No!" Regina snapped, "We are going to talk about this Emma, we have to! Henry needs me."

"There's nothing to talk about, we've already spoken enough," Emma said.

"Regina just go," Lily finally spoke, "I mean...tonight's just not the time. You're fucking pathetic, just go."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "Lily...I-"

"Don't say anything to me, just leave or else I'll call the police," she shrugged, "We don't need you."

Regina looked at Emma who was sitting on the couch now, "Emma...please, just let me see him...once."

"No," Emma stated sternly.

"Please? I just want to know what he looks like-"

"I already said no, Regina!" Emma snapped, "Just go."

At this point Regina was trying to keep her composure, over the years she's learned how to control most of her temper. She still didn't like not getting her way but realized that she can't go around hurting people because of it.

She sighed and sat next to Emma, "Emma, all I'm asking for is ten minutes...I know I don't deserve but I also know that you still love me, I can feel it. If that's true, then talk to me, hear me out, please?"

Green eyes found chocolate ones and for a split second Emma saw the person she once fell in love with, she sighed and looked over her shoulder, "Lily, can you give us a moment please? Can you please give Henry a bath for me? I'll be in there to tuck him in."

"But Emma, she's doesn't-"

"I know," Emma nodded, "I know…"

Lily sighed and left the kitchen, glaring at her sister on the way to Henry and Emma's room. Regina gave a meek smile, "So you still love me?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ten minutes Regina, that's it."

Regina took a deep breath, "I uh brought this for Henry," she gave Emma the stuffed panda, "I don't know if he's an animal's type of guy but I like pandas so I was hoping-"

"He'll love it," Emma stated, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she looked at the blonde with fear in her eyes, "Emma, I don't want to lose you again…"

"You've already lost me," Emma stated, "You left me Regina. I was alone and scared, Gold was after me, if it wasn't for your dad-"

"Wait wait what? Gold? What do you mean he's after you?" Regina questioned.

"He thinks I'm responsible for Neal's death, he's been trying to kill me ever since," Emma sighed.

"Well now I'm never going to leave-"

"But you have to," Emma stated, "Regina, you can't just come back into my life," she began to cry again, "I'm barely breathing right now and you expect me to just welcome you back in my life...my heart," she shook her head, "I can't. Regina you broke me, you crushed my dreams."

"I promised I'd be back...in the letter, I promised. Emma, let me take care of you and Henry, please. I can protect you, I can give you everything we talked about...if you let me," Regina said.

Emma shook her head, "I can't."

"Why? Is there someone else?" Her voice grew angry, "Is there?!"

"No Regina," Emma jumped, "I can't move on, even if I wanted to-"

"You ok?" Lily asked as she peaked her head out. There was a knock on the door, she looked at Emma, who shrugged, before rushing to the door and opening it, "May I help you?"

"Uh yes, hi, does Emma Swan live here? She kinda left her jacket in my car earlier-"

"I'm right here August," Emma said as she wiped her tears. He stepped in the apartment, "Hi."

He smiled, "Hi," he held out the red leather jacket, "You left it."

Regina snatched it out of his hand as she glared at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm August, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"Too late for that dear," Regina hissed.

"August, thank you for that. Honestly, I needed my jacket, I'll call you," Emma nodded. Regina rose from the couch, Emma swallowed, "Regina…"

"Is this him?" Regina asked Emma.

"No, we are just-" before she could finish Regina had grabbed August by the neck and shoved him up against the wall causing Lily to gasp, Emma rushed over, "Regina let him go."

"Are you sleeping with her?" She asked him, she squeezed tighter.

He clawed at her hand as he gasped, "No," he gasped out, "Friends."

"Regina!" Lily snapped, "Let him go!"

August was turning blue, Emma grabbed her arm, "Stop it! Please!"

Regina let go of him, he began panting and clutching his chest, "Get out," she hissed.

"How about you get out?" Lily challenged.

"I'll just go," August said.

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about this-"

"No, it's totally fine," he nodded as he and Emma walked outside to the hallway, "So that's her huh?"

"Yeah, she just showed up...I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine, honestly," he grabbed her waist, "Call me ok? You still owe me a date…"

"August, we already talked about this...I'm not ready and now that she just showed up, all these feelings have rushed back at once-"

"Emma, I'm your friend before anything, I understand. Take your time seriously but don't let her hurt you again, take care of yourself. Do what's best for Henry, I'll be here regardless," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Sounds good," he said before kissing her cheek and walking off.

Emma slipped back in her apartment and nearly bumped into Lily, "So that's how you got home from work huh?" She smirked.

Emma blushed, "Yes. Where's Regina?"

"Bathroom, said she needed to 'cool off'. She nearly killed him Emma, jealousy is dangerous," she nodded.

"I know," Emma sighed, "I got butterflies when I saw her...Lily, help me. What do I do?"

"I think...you should talk to her for Henry's sake. It wouldn't be fair to him if you snatched his opportunity to have two parents away," she said.

Emma ran her fingers through her blonde waves, "You're right."

Regina came out of the bathroom drying off her hands, Lily shook her head as she passed her on her way to her room, "Can we finish talking now?"

"No, I think we should call it a night. I have to put Henry to bed," Emma said as she opened the door for Regina.

Regina crossed her arm, "When will we finish?"

Emma sighed and closed the door, "What do you want from me Regina?"

"A chance," Regina said desperately, "Emma if you could just-"

"Mommy?" A little Henry questioned as he shuffled out of his bedroom, running his eyes.

Time froze when she saw him, nothing else mattered. Regina's eyes began to water almost immediately, he was so beautiful. He had her eyes, she knew that look of confusion that remained inside of them, it was a look she often gave her mother. It was a look that questioned: Why am I alone? It was past his bedtime but Emma hadn't come to bed yet, Henry was protective, he wanted to know why.

"Come here my big boy," Emma said while squatting, Regina watched the tiny feet pitter patter over to Emma, she scooped him up, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

He leaned into her, his head resting on her shoulder, "Who's that?" He pointed.

"It's not polite to point," Emma said, she swallowed, "Henry, I uh...well um that's Regina." The brunette looked at Emma with so much pain, Emma sighed, "She's your other mommy."

Henry stared at Regina who stood there as if she was afraid to move, "Two mommies?"

"Yeah, is that ok bud?" Emma asked.

He didn't speak before reaching out to Regina as if it was the obvious thing to do. Emma pursed her lips almost hating this moment, she wasn't ready to allow Regina back into her life. Regina carefully took Henry into her arms, "Hello Henry."

"Hi," he said softly, "You my mommy?" He questioned.

"Yes, you can call me whatever you like though," She smiled, "You are very handsome."

"You pretty mommy," he grabbed her cheeks and began to play with them.

Emma smiled softly and shook her head, "He likes you."

"I can tell dear," Regina said, she walked over to the stuffed panda that remained on the couch and picked it up, "I bought this for you, I hope you like it."

"Panda!" He smiled and hugged it, "Mine."

"Yup, all yours," Regina smiled.

"Ok kid, it's time to go to bed," Emma said.

Henry sighed, "Down down."

"Pardon?" Regina questioned.

"Down down!" He demanded.

"Oh!" Regina quickly rushed him on his feet.

"Night," he waved, "Come mommy."

"Five minutes, I promise," Emma said. Henry nodded before shuffling to his room clutching his panda to his chest, "Regina, don't think this means everything is ok."

"Emma, can't you see that I'm hurt too? I missed out on him, he's perfect. We created that?"

Emma blushed, "Yes, yes we did. He is very smart, thanks to me."

"Is he like me at all?" Regina asked.

"Oh you couldn't tell?" Emma chuckled causing Regina to blush, "He's demanding and charming, there's some other things in there too. I like to think that I'm doing a great job for a 20 year old."

"You are," Regina nodded, "You uh look pretty good too."

Emma immediately turned red, she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach, "Um I guess I should get to bed before he comes back out."

Regina nodded, "Emma...I—I don't want you to hate me. I love you, I always will, I am sorry for leaving, it broke my heart to break yours." The blonde hung her head, Regina walked over to her, "Say something, please."

Emma looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, "I hate that you still have this effect on me, I hate that I feel this way."

Regina cupped her cheek, "Give me a chance to fix things."

Emma knew exactly what Regina was doing, she wanted to get rid of her guilt, she wanted Emma back and Henry: She wanted to have her cake and eat it too. Emma always hated that saying but it was true, she shook her head and gently removed the hand, "Absolutely not. Is this some type of game to you?"

"Emma no, I just thought-"

"You thought that I was sixteen again huh? You thought that my love for you would blind me to all of the things you've done?" She shook her head, "Get out."

"Emma, stop being ridiculous and stop telling me to leave. I'm just trying to be here for you and Henry, that's it. You know what? Fine Emma, treat me like shit, do whatever you want, just tell me when I can see my son again," Regina stated.

Emma sighed and wiped her eyes, "I'm off Saturday."

"Saturday? Emma it's Tuesday, surely I can see him before that," Regina stated, "How about I pick you up from work tomorrow and take you two out to dinner."

"No, that's not going to work-"

"Why not?"

"Henry has a doctors appointment tomorrow," Emma said.

"Why is he sick?"

"No not that kind of doctor," Emma sighed, "I'm taking him to children's psychologist."

"For what?" Regina barked, "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Regina, I just want to be sure. His teacher said-"

"Screw them!"

Emma groaned and snatched Henry's drawings off the counter before handing them to Regina, "She said that they were distributing and that I should have him checked out. If something is wrong I want to know, I don't want to be that parent in denial that waits too long." Regina studied them closely, her eyes tearing up, "What is it? Regina what's wrong?" Emma questioned.

"When I was younger I…" tears began to fall, "They were just like this...how is that even possible? This isn't suppose to be like this...he isn't suppose to be like me!"

Emma swallowed, "It's not something that is preventable. What are you thinking? I mean there's a possibility that he is different than you right?"

Regina placed her hands on her hips and paced, "I don't know."

There was silence that lasted about three minutes before Emma broke it, "I don't mind it…"

"What?" Regina stopped.

"If he's like you…" Did she mean it? Was she just saying that because she loved Regina just the way she was? Or because she didn't want to hurt the brunette's feelings? They both knew that the way Regina's brain worked wasn't exactly normal and neither was Henry's but surely he would grow to be different than Regina, right?

"I don't want him to be violent Emma," Regina scoffed, "For that very reason, I can barely live freely."

"I know but he's so sweet at times and maybe if-"

"You don't understand Emma," Regina frowned, "No matter how hard I try...I can't stop the thoughts or the anger I feel. Sure, I've learned to control it but it'll never stop once and for all. Do you really want Henry to grow up like me?"

"I just want to know that he is ok and healthy," Emma said.

Regina nodded, "Fine, take him to the doctor but I'm coming too."

"No you're not, Regina I said Saturday-"

"And I said tomorrow," Regina snapped.

"You don't control me anymore Regina-"

"Apparently I never did," Regina scoffed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Emma scoffed.

"It means that you don't listen Emma, you don't know how to be taken care of!" Regina snapped.

"I already had a controlling father, I didn't want another one!" Emma snapped back before chuckling, "You know Regina, you haven't changed at all, you still think you're God or something."

The brunette shook her head, "No I do not Swan, I just think that maybe I know what's best-"

"Yeah all the time!"

"So what?!"

"So I'm not a kid anymore!" Emma yelled, "God Regina you can't just barge in and control everything! I am the one who decides what's best for Henry."

"You don't have the right anymore!" Regina yelled, "You aren't alone in this anymore."

"It doesn't matter, I am still his mother. I'm the one who has taken care of him since the day he was born, you don't get to come in with a cheat code and change everything!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way dear but I can do whatever I want, it was my money that made that possible anyway," Regina royally stated.

"And I appreciate that but-"

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she stepped to Emma and whispered, "You should know better by now than to disobey me Miss Swan."

Emma waited for Regina to leave before letting out a frustrated scream. She made her way to her bedroom and found Henry in the middle of the bed waiting for her with his arms crossed, "Five minutes over mommy."

"Yes I know that sweetie, I'm sorry," she slid under the covers, "Does mommy's big boy want to cuddle like last night?"

He nodded and snuggled into her, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Park tomorrow," he stated as if he had already made up his mind that Emma was going to take him.

"Sounds good," Emma smiled before kissing his head, "Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," he said as he held her tight.

 **I like to think that I started the sequel with a bang, there's going to be a lot of twist and turns and secrets so hold on. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry, I know it's late, try to enjoy it anyway lol REVIEW! I love you guys, we are about to get back in the wing of things with #BrokenTuesday!**

Chapter 2

"So what happened to 'I can't pretend anymore, I need her, I want her'?" Lily asked as she made breakfast for them all. Her and Emma usually switch off.

Emma scoffed, "All of that went out of my head when I saw her. My heart stopped and dropped to my ass."

Lily laughed, "She looked good, right?"

"Stop it," Emma rolled her eyes, "I know what you're doing and I don't understand why. How could you be on her team?"

"I'm not on her team per se, I just want you to be happy. You won't go on a date with the perfect guy for you, so why not root for Regina?" She asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"What makes him so perfect for me?" Emma questioned.

"Well for one, he has a steady income, which is always good. He's handsome, dresses nice, actually cares about you. He's smart, compassionate, and loves Henry," Lily said.

"Why don't you marry him then?" Emma teased.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Graham asked as he came in the kitchen.

Lily sighed, "Unfortunately, I love your stupid ass too much to love anybody else."

He grabbed the orange juice and poured him a glass, "I'm not stupid," he said before taking a sip.

"That has yet to be proven. Do you work tonight?" She asked.

"Mmhm," he nodded, "I have a few classes today as well."

Lily rolled her eyes, "So once again, I won't see until tomorrow basically."

He sighed, "Lily don't start-"

"No, you don't. I'm in the house all day Graham-"

"Then get a fucking job!"

"Guys! Please," Emma rubbed her temples, "Not this morning, can we go a day without you two arguing? Graham stop being a dick and Lily, let it go, forgive him, please. If you'd don't, you'll only be hurting yourself."

Lily looked at Graham and sighed, "I'm sorry." He gave her sad eyes before kissing her cheek and leaving out of the kitchen, "See! What is that?"

Emma snickered, "That is the Swan bloodline, he'll come around, his feelings is just hurt that's all."

She shrugged, "I suppose. So when are you going to see my sister again?"

"I have no idea, she said today but who knows," Emma shrugged.

"You so still love her, you're trying to act like you don't care but I can see right through you, Swan. You probably want to jump her bones," Lily smirked.

Emma blushed, "Can you stop? I don't need those thoughts in my head. Your sister makes very...angry. I just wish she'd understand the damage she's done."

"She probably does," Lily shrugged, "Who knows. So I might as well tell you now...I invited August over for breakfast."

Emma's eyes widened, "You did what?! Are you crazy?"

"No, I just felt really bad about last night. Regina nearly killed him Emma," Lily winced.

"I know it's just...Regina could pop up at any moment-"

"Oh, you don't want her thinking you and August are actually together," Lily smirked, "You're scared."

Emma scoffed, "Of Regina? No way. I just don't want him to lose his life because of you."

"Oh no, don't try to flip this. You don't want to get in trouble, you _so_ haven't changed. Regina still has you wrapped around her finger," Lily stated.

"She does not!" Emma snapped, she stood up, "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh Em, don't be like that, I was only joking," Lily smirked.

"Call me when breakfast is ready," Emma waved.

* * *

"He's extremely cute," Regina confirmed, "I want to be with him every second of the day but I highly doubt his mother will allow that to happen," she sighed.

"So what's the deal with Emma? Is she like cool or very...awkward?" Steph asked.

"There's nothing awkward about her, she's usually a very high spirited person. When she's upset, you can tell. I just want her to forgive me," Regina sighed.

"So I uh talked to Lena," she started, "We've agreed that it's time, you get your own place. That way you can spend time with Henry, we aren't kicking you out or anything, so don't think we are but I took the liberty of looking up some places for you and I'm willing to...put them in my name."

Regina's eyes widened, "Steph no, you can't do that. What about your job? I'm not even suppose to be living with you, no, you're a cop you can't-"

"I've already made up my mind," she shrugged, "If you bought anything in your name, the government would be on you like white on rice. Let me do this for you, you deserve it. You've worked so hard to become a better person for that girl-"

"Thank you, so much. I—how will I repay you-"

"Stop, it's fine. It's all out of love," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"Wow Lily, breakfast was phenomenal, thank you so much," he smiled.

"It was the least I could do, my sister is a very, difficult woman to understand," Lily stated.

"Eh I don't know, there was no mystery that she was jealous," he winked.

Lily laughed, she looked at Emma, "What are you thinking about?"

"Henry," she sighed, "I'm nervous about what the doctor will say."

August placed his hand on her arm, "Don't be, he's a very smart boy. He will be fine."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, she looked at Lily who nodded at her, she looked at August, "So last night you mentioned a date…"

"And you shot me down, again," he snickered.

"I think I should give it a try," she stated.

He blushed, "Really? I mean if you're not ready or something, we don't have to date, I told you that."

She shook her head, "I think it'll be good for me to get out and get my mind off of everything that's going on."

"Oh well good, we can go tonight, if you'd like…."

"Uh maybe-"

"Tonight's fine," Lily interjected, "Pick her up at 8, she'll be ready."

He smiled, "Ok cool, I have to get to work but I'll see you later. Thanks Em." He kissed her cheek before waving goodbye to Lily and leaving their apartment.

"Lily I can't believe you!"

"If you didn't go tonight, you'd find some lame excuse not to go ever," she said knowingly.

Emma sighed, "I can _not_ go on a date tonight."

"You can and you will," Lily smirked.

"Mommy!" A naked Henry came running out with Graham quickly following him.

"I'm trying to give him a bath," Graham groaned out.

Emma laughed at her naked child, "What are you doing bud?"

"I no bath!" He laughed.

"You gotta get cleaned kid," she smiled as she scooped him up, "I got it from here G, thanks."

 **XXXXX**

Henry splashed the water as Emma texted Maleficent on her phone, "No splashing, you're getting me wet."

He laughed and splashed more water on her, "Fun mommy."

She chuckled and splashed water back on him, "You are very silly today."

"Park with mommy," he stated.

"Yes, we are going to the park," Emma stated.

"Two mommies," he reminded.

She sighed, "Henry...I don't know if that will work-"

"Please?" He asked innocently.

This shocked Emma, Henry didn't ask for anything, he usually demanded things...like his mother. She sighed, "Maybe."

He didn't like maybe's and she knew it, about five seconds of silence passed before he let out a ear piercing high pitched scream and tears exploded from his eye. She panicked, he began kicking and screaming in the water, she scooped him up quickly, "Down!" He screamed.

"Henry calm down," she shrugged to hold him still, she grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it, "You can not throw a tantrum every time you don't get your, ok? It doesn't work that way and I refuse to let you think it does. If you don't stop, we will not go to the park at all."

He stopped and looked at her, "Noooo I be good."

At that moment she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he was misbehaving a part of her was happy that he was so smart. She wondered if it was a part of his brain that was turned on that the rest of us didn't have access to. She kissed him, "You need to be a sweet boy today, can you do that for me?" He pondered for a bit before nodding and kissing her cheek, she smiled, "Ok, let's that naked booty in some undies."

* * *

Regina watched Emma go down the slide with Henry and smiled, they were so beautiful together. Pain and guilt began to kick in again, she had left them to fend for themselves and now she had to make up for it, well try to. She walked over to them, nearly scaring Emma, "Regina, hi."

"Hi dear, do you mind if I join you two?" She asked.

"Uh no...do you mind if I ask how'd you know we were here?" Emma question as she released Henry who jetted to Regina and hugged her legs.

"Hello my little prince," Regina smiled as she picked him up, "I have my ways, Emma."

"Emma?" The blonde looked amused.

"Well you made it very clear that you weren't my little Swan anymore," Regina shrugged.

"I suppose I did," Emma said, she stood up and walked over to the nearest bench, she could feel Regina's eyes nearly burn a hole into her backside.

Regina placed Henry on the swings, "Would you like a push dear?"

"Yes mommy," he smiled.

Every time he called her 'mommy' her heart swelled, he was claiming her as his. She pushed him on the swings a bit, Emma watched from the bench with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but imagine that she could've had this all along if Regina didn't ruin it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Regina sitting next to her, "You alright dear?"

Emma blinked, "I'm fine, I don't think I'm taking him to his appointment."

"Why not?" Regina questioned.

"I mean look at him," she studied her son sliding down the slide, "He's fine...he's just being him."

"He's beautiful," Regina said, she placed her hand on the blonde's thigh, Emma noticed, "You're beautiful."

Emma hadn't heard those words in so long, she swallowed before clearing her throat, "So uh what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," she said.

Emma looked at Regina with a raised brow, "Oh come on, I know you Regina. I know what you've been doing...or should I say _who_?"

Regina cleared her throat, "If you want to know if I've been...playing-"

"Yes I do, I want to know," Emma said.

"Oh because I owe you answers," Regina scoffed.

"Tell me," Emma demanded, "I need to know what you've been doing if Henry is going to be in your life."

"Shame on you," Regina smirked, "Using our child as an excuse, you want to know for your own liking. Just admit it, you still have feelings for me."

Emma sighed, "Regina, I have no interest in being in a relationship with you."

Regina's smirk grew, "You've always been a terrible liar, dear."

Emma stood up, "Henry come on, it's time to go."

Regina grabbed her hand, "Don't leave Emma."

Henry ran over to them, "Why?"

She scooped him up, "Because baby, I want to take you to get lunch and then we are going to go home and watch a movie."

"Yay!" He smiled, "Mommy too?" He looked at Regina.

"Not this time bub," Emma said, "Say goodbye to your son Regina."

"It's been like ten minutes Emma, you can't be serious," Regina argued. Emma shook her head and started walking away, "Emma! I want to spend more time with him!" The blonde kept walking, Henry stared back at her and waved goodbye, "Damn it Emma, yes. Yes, I've been playing," Emma stopped, "Only a few women know, it's not like I can broadcast it. I needed to make money, that's the way I can do that and remain low key."

Emma turned and looked at her, "We'll talk about it later."

 **XXXXX**

"You look fine," Lily said.

"Really?" Emma asked as she smoothed out the dress.

"Yes really," Lily said as Emma's phone beeped, "Is that him?"

"Yes, I've gotta go. Put Henry to bed in an hour, call me if you need anything and whatever you do-"

"Don't give him sugar," Lily finished, "I've got a three year old too, Em. I've got this, go have fun."

 **XXXXX**

Lily sat on the couch with a sleeping Sophia in her lap, she groaned when she heard a soft knock at the door. She lifted her daughter up gently before going to the door, she opened it with an eye roll, "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Emma, she left earlier—is she here?" Regina questioned.

"She's uh actually on a date-"

"Excuse me? With who? That idiot with the leather jacket?" Regina asked trying to control her anger.

"Regina, I don't even know why I'm talking to you," Lily scoffed, "I thought I told you we didn't need you."

"I'm your sister," Regina stated.

"My sister who left!" Lily snapped, "What was the point of it all?! That summer? You coming to spend time with me, you being there for me...you being a _sister_?"

Regina sighed, "Lily I know, I've been a shitty sister and I'm sorry for that I really am. I didn't mean to leave you all alone, I just didn't know what to do. I fell in love and...ruined it, again."

"I would've helped you Regina, you made the person I loved most happy, that's all I could've ask for. You fucking left," Lily shook her head, "As if we meant nothing."

"You ok Lil?" Graham asked as he came out of the bedroom, "Well look who it is," he shook his head, "I knew you'd be back."

"Graham-"

"Don't," he shrugged, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Guys, please forgive me," she begged, "I have nobody…"

"You had us," he snapped, "Until you disowned me."

"You got my little sister pregnant!" She snapped back.

"And you got mine pregnant so what's your point!?" He yelled.

"What did you want me to do Graham? Give you a high five and yell 'Twinning'?" She scoffed.

"No Regina, I just wanted you to be my friend. I've always been a good friend to you!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back, "I'm sorry, ok? I know I wasn't there for you guys but…I need your help. I love Emma, I just—Is she really on a date?"

"Yes," they said in sync causing Regina to punch the wall.

"Calm down," Graham said, "She doesn't even like him."

"It doesn't matter," Regina said as she began to pace, "This isn't good, this isn't going as planned."

"What was planned?" Lily questioned.

She hung her head, "I was suppose to come back and fix this, get Emma back and get to know my son."

"You can still fix this," Graham said.

"No way, she doesn't deserve Emma anymore," Lily scoffed, "She loved you more than _anything-_ "

"I know!" She yelled before sighing, "I know. I just need your help…"

"Well I'm in," Graham said, "Lily?"

"No," she scoffed before storming off.

"You know she's stubborn," he said.

"I know," she nodded, "Is Henry sleep?"

"Uh I think so," he nodded, "Want to...say goodnight?"

"Yes," she smiled before following Graham back to Emma's room, "They share a room?"

"Originally no but he refuses to sleep alone, so even though she's not here, he still sleeps here because eventually she will be back," Graham shrugged, "He's so much like you, it's almost scary."

Regina smiled as she sat on the bed next to her sleeping Prince, she kissed his head, "He's so beautiful."

"I know," he nodded, "Regina, if you're going to do this, you need to it right."

 **XXXXX**

"You are very silly Emma," August chuckled, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well you kinda bring it out me, tonight was fun," she nodded as they walked up to her door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled.

Regina listened to them on the other side of the door, she balled her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. She nearly opened the door when she heard them peck each other on the lips before saying goodbye, it wasn't long before Emma was unlocking the door. Regina quickly grabbed her jacket and met Emma as soon as the door opened, "Oh, I uh-"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I uh came to talk to you, you left so abruptly earlier but Lily told me you went out on a date," Regina said.

"I did," she nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you Emma," Regina said before kissing her cheek and leaving out, leaving a very confused Emma behind. Regina quickly jogged down the hallway to catch up to August, "Yo, wait up."

He paused as turned around, "Oh hey Re-"

She cut him off by grabbing his neck quickly, "Nice to meet you again, I need a big favor from you," she said before forcing him against the wall, "Stay away from Emma, we clear?"

"But we-"

"I mean it, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'll be watching you," she said before letting him go.

He gasped for air, "I'll stay away," he nodded, "I heard about you," he breathed out.

She smirked, "Good," she patted him on the back, "Go home now." She watched him quickly walk away, she could smell his fear in the air, she pursed her lips before smiling to herself, "It feels so good to be back."

 **What do you guys think? Did you like it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #BrokenTuesday, this one is going to bring all the feels back.**

Chapter 3

"Ok, little prince, now open wide," Regina instructed as she held Henry close while he stood on his little stepping stool, "Ok, now let me get those teeth in the back."

"I got it mommy," he whined, "I big boy."

She chuckled, "Ok ok, fine." She smiled as he brushed his back teeth, "Good job, now spit."

Henry obliged before looking at his mother, "You turn."

"I brushed mine already," Regina nodded, "Let's watch TV until momma comes home."

"Yay!" Henry cheered, he hopped off of his stool and raced to the living room. He leaped on the couch and turned on the TV, "SpongeBob!"

"You like SpongeBob?" She chuckled as she sat next to him, "I like it too."

"Duh, you my mommy," he giggled.

She laughed and tickled him, "Oh hush."

"You hush," he said back.

She raised her brow, "Don't make me tickle you…"

He laughed, "I no scared of you mommy."

"Oh yeah? Well you should be," she teased before attacking him with tickles. She was so happy Emma agreed to letting her stay with Henry while she worked. She truly had enjoyed it. It had been two days since Emma went on her date with August, he man hadn't called, which was beneficial for Regina. She smiled as her son laughed loudly.

"Stop it mommy!" He laughed, "Ok ok!"

"Nope, I don't think I'm done yet," she said before she tickled his tiny feet.

"No!" He screeched, he was kicking and laughing uncontrollably.

Emma came in the door and her heart nearly melted when she saw them on the couch. She was extremely tired from work, her feet hurt and all she wanted was a bubble bath. Regina noticed her the moment she came in of course, she could see how tired Emma was, she cleared her throat, "Ok my little prince, why don't you go in the room while I talk to mommy…"

Henry noticed Emma and smiled, "Hi mama!"

"Hey baby," she smiled.

Henry ran over and gave her a kiss before running away to the bedroom. Emma sighed as she took off her jacket, "Hi Regina."

"Hello dear," the brunette smirked, "Good day at work?"

"I suppose," she shrugged as she took off her boots, "My feet are killing me."

"Would you like a foot rub?" She asked.

Emma hesitantly shook her head, "I'm good."

"Fine," Regina shrugged, "So uh can we talk-"

"Actually, I just want to take a bath and go to sleep," Emma said, "I'm tired and not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Regina's brows furrowed, "Elaborate."

"Regina I know you what you did to August, how could you? Would it kill you to let me be happy?"

"I didn't do anything to him," she lied with a scoff.

Emma looked at her with tearful eyes, "I know you Regina…"

She groaned, "He doesn't have the balls to make you happy. He's no different than Neal, stuffy and no fun, the main reason you drifted my way to begin with is because he was a bore, August is no different," Regina scoffed.

"He was a great friend though Regina and now he's too terrified to even speak to me," Emma shook her head, "This is crazy."

"What's crazy is that you don't see how much I love you and how much I want to make this work," Regina sighed, "I know it still turns you on to know that I'm willing to do anything for you."

Emma scoffed, "You are unbearable!"

"Emma I love you and I know you love me, I'm trying to do what's best for Henry and show him what it's like to have a real family," Regina sighed as she walked over to the blonde who was still by the door.

"Oh so this has nothing to do with you wanting me back for your own good?" Emma's brow went up.

Regina couldn't help but smirk, "Well duh but still."

Emma fought back a smile, "I can't believe this, you haven't changed a bit."

"I thought you didn't want to change me," Regina teased.

Emma bit her lip, "I don't."

Regina stepped closer, "Well then what do you want from me Em-ma?"

She shivered, a pool of wetness appeared in her lace panties almost immediately causing her to swallow, "I want you to show me that you can be...better."

"Done," she leaned in.

Emma put her finger up, "Not so fast, this doesn't mean much. I don't trust you Regina, I want to see that you can become less violent and control your temper, for Henry's sake because if he sees you blow up, he'll think it's ok for him to do it."

"I got it," Regina nodded.

"I'm going to take a bath," Emma said before squeezing past the brunette.

Regina watched her walk away, she groaned and looked down at her crotch, "You need to calm down," she whispered to herself before traveling to the room with Henry, "Ok buddy, I'm here. Ready for bed?"

"Yes, can you stay mommy?" He asked.

She frowned, she didn't want to tell him that she couldn't but she also knew Emma would never let them spend a night in the same bed, "Not tonight my prince."

"Yes!" He demanded, "Please?" He asked tearfully, "I want to sleep with two mommies."

Regina laid next to him and sighed, "Henry, your mommy and I...aren't," she paused to gather her thoughts, "I'm not good enough for your momma, I've hurt her and if I stay here, it'll be hard for her. Do you understand?"

"You hurt momma? Why? Why you no be nice?" He asked.

"I tried," she replied tearfully, "I tried hard to be nice bub, but I'm not very good at it, not like you."

"I teach you to be nice!" He exclaimed, "Then you stay."

Regina wiped her tear, "I'd love that baby."

He hugged her, "You are good."

She smiled, "Thank you for believing that dear."

Emma entered the room in a towel, dripping wet, "Oh!" She clutched her chest, "I wasn't expecting you to be in here."

Regina picked up Henry, "We'll give you privacy but hurry because he needs to sleep."

Emma nodded before dropping the towel just as they slipped out go the room. Emma still couldn't believe Regina was back in her life, fighting the feelings that the brunette stirred was getting harder. She wanted Regina and she was starting to hate it but how much longer could to resist the brunette? She shook her head before slipping on an oversized t-shirt and walking out of room. Henry was showing Regina his toys as Emma stepped into the kitchen, "Having fun bub?"

"Yes!" He nodded.

She poured herself some water before walking towards them, "Let's go to bed."

Henry jetted to the room with Emma and Regina following, "Mommy stay?" He asked Emma.

She looked at Regina who simply held up her hands, "I swear I didn't give him that idea."

Emma sighed, "Henry, mommy can't stay tonight-"

"Why!? She be nice now!" He assured, "I be good," he nodded.

"I know you've been good but she's busy and-"

"No! Mommy stay!" He demanded tearfully

"Henry," Emma warned.

Regina winced as she watched his lip quiver, "Emma, maybe-"

"No," Emma snapped.

"But look at his-"

"Don't fall for it, he's very good at tricking people," Emma said just before Henry busted into tears, "Henry!"

"MOMMY STAY!" He screamed, his face now red with his chest heaving.

Emma groaned, "Fine! Just tonight!"

Regina smirked, "He has you around his finger dear."

"Just shut up and lay down," Emma scoffed, "No funny business Regina."

"With our son in the bed with us? Never," she smirked, "Maybe when he goes to school though."

Emma glared before pulling back the covers and slipping into bed, "Very funny, find yourself something to sleep in."

Regina looked through the drawer and pulled out pajama pants and a t-shirt. Henry snuggled into Emma with a satisfied smirk on his face, it was almost scary how much it matched Regina's. When Regina entered the bed on the other side Emma let out a shaky breath, thankful that Henry was between them, "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina," Emma replied.

"Goodnight Henry," Regina said but the little prince was already fast asleep between his mothers.

* * *

"We'll look who decided to stay the night," Lily smirked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Regina wore a sleepy smile, "Morning sis, Emma left?"

"Yup, to take Henry to school," Lily said, "You have a kid now, can't sleep 'til…" She looked at the clock on the wall, "9:43am."

"It's still pretty early," Regina argued.

"Hmm, so how was last night?" She asked.

"It was lovely, I hate sleeping alone so I was happy that I didn't have to last night," Regina shrugged, "Does you speaking to me mean that I have my sister back?"

Lily looked down, "I don't know...you left me Regina without a warning or word, I needed you."

"I know," she nodded, "I'm sorry. I promised Emma that I would really work on being a better person, I'm trying. Lily I love you, you know that."

"Yeah I do but it's just like...overwhelming. I had to deal with me being pregnant, telling dad and then turn around and tell him that I was moving across the country with Emma and my boyfriend...alone. On top of that, help Emma deal with her broken heart," she sighed, "It was a lot for a sixteen year old girl Regina but luckily for you, I'm not sixteen anymore and I guess I can forgive you one day but today isn't that day. Although...I do miss you being my sister so maybe we can get back to that."

Regina smiled, "I would love that. I know it was scary...I'm so sorry Lily."

"It's fine, I'm fine," she shrugged.

"So what's the deal with you and Graham?" Regina asked.

Lily took a deep breath, "He's...distant. I think I'm pushing him away," she lazily traced the rim of her coffee mug, "I expect so much from him not realizing that thing were just as hard for him as it was for me. Things got worse after he cheated."

"He cheated?" Regina's brow went up, "Permission to punch him in the face?"

Lily shook her head, "No, don't. I—It was my fault-"

"Lily cheating is never-"

"I know, it's wrong. He's so sorry for it, this girl at work kissed him and I saw...it was horrible but I could only imagine how conflicted he felt. He told me that he felt used, I would barely talk to him, let alone kiss or hug...or sleep with him. I was so caught up on being mad at you and—I don't know Regina, there were nights where me and Emma wouldn't come home, just left him with the babies...selfish I know but we needed those nights to ourselves, motherhood is so draining," She sighed, "I can't help thinking that...if you were here-"

"You and Graham would be better, I know," she nodded.

"I don't want you to feel guilty for our mistakes but I mean—we needed you," Lily stated, "I needed you."

Regina looked down and bit her lip, "I'm here Lily and I'm never leaving," she stated as she looked up, "Nothing can change that, I know it's hard to take my word for it but no matter what…I'll fight to be with my family."

"Including Emma?" Lily asked.

"Always," Regina blushed, "She's grown to be quit the woman, she's so strong and-"

"Guarded," Lily nodded, "She has these walls that even I can't get through sometimes, it scares me."

"I know," she nodded, "I'm going to break 'em down, don't worry."

Emma opened the front door in a rush, she slammed it and leaned against panting hard. Lily's eyes widened, "Emma what's wrong?"

"Gold," she panted, "He was following me, I saw him, I actually saw him," she swallowed, "He was in a car and—he looked me dead in the eye," she began to pace, "Henry—he-"

"Did he hurt Henry?!" Regina asked with worried eyes as she hopped off the stool.

"No," she shook her head, "He knows where he goes to school now and I'm scared, I just I don't know. We have to leave—"

Regina placed her hands on her arms and rubbed them, "Calm down ok? It's going to be alright, nothing is going to happen to Henry or you, I'm here now and I will protect you," she looked at Lily, "All of you."

"Regina, you could go to jail-"

"I don't care," Regina shook her head, "I don't care what happens as long as he stays the hell away from my family. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked Emma.

The blonde nodded before shaking away Regina's hands and storming into her room. Regina looked at Lily, "She's scared."

"She's going to run," Lily commented.

"No, she can't what about Henry?" Regina asked, "She can't take him away from me now. You guys don't have to move."

"I know Emma, she's going to want to," Lily said.

"No," she said, "I'm going to take care of this."

"Regina, you just said you'd work on being-"

"And I will but part of being a better person is doing what's right and that's taking care of my family. Period. Gold will not touch my family," she stated, she was now panting.

Lily was scared, she could see the rage building inside of her sister, she could feel the anger radiating off of her. This wasn't going to end well for Gold...and maybe not Regina either.

 **XXXXX**

"Hey," Regina said a while later as she entered Emma's bedroom.

"Hi," the blonde said as she read a book.

Regina smiled, "You still read?"

"Yes," Emma blushed, "Is there something you want?"

"Just to make sure you're ok," she nodded, "Are you?"

"I'm better," she sighed and sat up, "I can't let him win Regina."

"And he won't, I'm here now," Regina said but Emma didn't seem phased, "Come here Emma."

"Regina now isn't-"

"Now," she said sternly, the blonde rolled her eyes before standing up and facing the brunette, Regina grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, "I'm going to protect you."

Emma shook her head, "You can't-"

"I can," she nodded, "You know I can. Emma I love you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard for you to trust me but please, try. I need you Emma, I refuse to lose you again."

Emma couldn't stop the tears that built in her eyes, "I can't-"

"You can," Regina nodded, Emma shook her head, "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave it alone."

"Regina-"

"Say it," she caressed her face and wiped a tear that had fallen, "Tell me that you don't love."

"I can't," she cried, "You know I can't."

"Then I'm going to keep trying-"

"You _broke_ me Regina, I can't let you back in-"

"You can," she said, "Please, my little Swan."

Emma nearly melted hearing Regina called her that, "Stop."

"Tell me you don't love me and I will," Regina said.

Emma searched the chocolate orbs for anything to slow down the feelings that swarmed inside of her but she didn't find anything, all she saw was Regina. The Regina she fell in love with, the Regina she wanted, "I'm still in love with you," she whispered.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, she cupped Emma's face and nearly slammed their lips together. She kissed Emma hungrily, Emma kissed back with passion, Regina deepened the kiss as she slammed Emma against the wall before attacking she neck as Emma pulled her close.

"Regina," Emma swallowed, "We shouldn't-"

"Shhh," the brunette instructed before sucking Emma's neck hard causing her to cry out.

Emma couldn't help but moan as Regina nipped at her neck, surely leaving marks, claiming her. She had to use all of her strength to push the brunette off of her, "We have to take this slow," she panted.

Regina's dark eyes raked over the blondes body, she bit her lip, fighting the urge to take Emma right then and there, "I—Fine, ok, fine. I must—I have to go," she said before quickly leaving the room, she couldn't stand there a second longer.

Emma quickly hurried after her and grabbed her hand, "Don't leave."

"Emma, if I stay here one more minute, I won't be able to control myself," she hissed.

"Will you be back later?" Emma asked, feeling desperate for the brunette's presence and touch.

"Yes, I'll pick Henry up from school for you and bring him home," she nodded, "But now…I must go."

Emma nodded before pulling Regina closer, "I love you."

"I love you too little Swan," Regina said before forcing herself to let go and leaving out of the apartment.

"That's a damn shame," Lily said from the couch, scaring Emma and causing her to flinch, "It hasn't even been a week and you're a wet puppy again."

Emma was red as a tomato now, "I didn't even see you there."

"How could you with those big ole hearts in your eyes blocking your vision and what not?!" She exclaimed.

Emma blushed, "I don't—it just happened ok? I mean—Ugh! She's so," she groaned as flopped on the couch, "Ugh—I hate her for doing this to me!"

Lily smirked, "On a scale of one to ten, how wet are you?"

Emma took a pillow and threw it at her best friend who only laughed before throwing it back at her, Emma then took the pillow and placed it over her face before letting out a frustrated scream. About one minute passed before Lily heard a muffled "10" from under the pillow causing her to laugh harder than they have in years.

 **So what's everybody thinking? Feeling? Review and let me know so I can keep going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #BrokenTuesday! First things first, Broken is BECOMING A BOOK! WOOHOO! YAY! I'm so excited! I'm releasing the cover on my Twitter in a few minutes ( ytshomie)!**

Chapter 4

Regina pulled up to Henry's school in a good mood, her and Emma were finally making process and that's all she could ask for. Now all she needed to do was deepen her relationship with her son, she enjoyed spending time with him, she enjoyed getting to know someone who was just like her. She exited to car and made her way across the street to the building Henry was in, she couldn't help but noticed a familiar head of gray hair standing by the playground.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Regina," Mr. Gold said as Regina walked up to him.

"I have a valid reason to be here, what's yours?" Regina asked.

He cleared his throat, "I've come to check on my grandson, it appears that Miss Swan was keeping secrets from you."

"Oh?" Regina's brow went up, "You don't say…"

"Yes, his name is Henry and he's three. He's my boys son," Gold looked at her, "Now, is that reason valid enough for you or do I need to call the police?"

"I could call the police on you, for harassing my son," Regina said.

"Your son? I assure you Regina, I've done no such-"

"Mama!" Henry yelled as he came outside with the rest of the kids, he rushed over to the gate, "Hi!"

"Hey buddy, stay there I'm coming inside," she instructed, Henry nodded before running off, she looked at Gold, "His name is Henry, he's three and he's my son," she said before walking inside of the gate. She walked over to Henry's teacher, "You people just let anyone stand outside of that gate?"

"Well no ma'am, we just-"

"That man has been following my son, I wouldn't want to have to report-"

"Oh no, we'll take care of it. I'll let my supervisor know immediately," the woman said, "You're Henry's mother?"

"Yes, he has two, is there a problem with that dear?" Regina raised her brow.

"Oh no of course not miss, I was simply asking because I can see the resemblance," she nodded.

"Oh," Regina nodded as she watched Henry go down the slide, "Does he have friends? Is he good in class?"

"Oh yes, Henry is very well behaved. Some of the kids are frightened by him but he does have a few friends," she nodded.

"Frightened?" Regina sighed, "I know the feeling," she muttered. She looked at the woman, "Regina Mills," she hesitated at first because she well...was suppose to be in jail but if this woman was going to looking after her son, she needed to know who she was dealing with.

"Zelena Green," the woman smiled.

"You may call me if you have any problems with Henry but I'd appreciate if my file remained...confidential," Regina stated.

"Oh don't worry ma'am, my lips are sealed. We never met," Zelena winked.

"Thank you dear," she smiled, "Henry! Let's go!"

 **XXXXX**

"Mommy!" Henry called as he and Regina entered the apartment, he ran straight back to the room, "MOMMY!"

Emma was in the bed sound asleep, Regina scooped Henry up, "Shh, let's let mommy sleep ok? Come on, let's go watch some tv."

"Mommy needs to wake up," he pouted.

"Not yet, she's tired," Regina stated.

"I want mommy!" He whined.

"Henry," she groaned and he struggled to get out of her arms, "Stop this."

"No!" He yelled, "I want my mommy!"

"Hey," she snapped, he looked at her with threatening eyes, she raised her brow, "You don't get to throw tantrums when you don't get what you want, you can't just scream and shout Henry, do you understand me?"

He frowned, "But I want-"

"I know you want mommy to wake up but she's tired, it won't hurt you to let her sleep for a while. At school don't you have nap time?" She asked, he nodded, "Right, this is her nap time, just relax. Things can be easy but you have to make them that way."

He looked at her, he didn't know it yet but he finally had somebody who understand how he felt; his demands, his confusion, and his temper. He liked that, he liked Regina. He nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I sleepy now mama."

"Ok," she nodded and kissed his head, "Let's go lay you down next to mommy. Thank you for calming down."

He nodded, "Welcome."

 **XXXXX**

"Please don't tell me you live here now or something," Lily rolled her eyes as she entered through the front door.

Regina chuckled from the kitchen, "No I don't, I'm making dinner tonight though. Where are you coming from?"

"The store," she shrugged, "Is Graham or Sophie here?"

"Nope," Regina shrugged.

"He's been acting weird, he hasn't been answering my text-"

"I'm sure they're fine," Regina said.

"I don't know, it's been raining pretty bad and-"

"Lily, relax," Regina said.

She took deep breath, "What are you making?"

"Lasagna, mom's recipe," she winked.

Lily licked her lips, "Oh god, I haven't had that in so long."

"You and mother don't speak?" Regina asked.

"Yeah we do, but you know mom...you've always been her favorite," Lily shrugged.

"Not true," Regina scoffed.

"Very true," Lily nodded, "No argument."

"Fine," Regina said, "So uh, I need a little insight from you…"

"Oh no," Lily winced, "About what?"

"Emma's financial situation, like for example, why doesn't she have her own car? Why does she work these crazy hours Why do you all live in this tiny, shitty ass apartment? No offense," she sighed, "Where did her money go?"

"Ok well first of all, the money you left her, ran out. Moving to California drained us all financially but Emma and I just had to live our dream. She doesn't have a car because she doesn't 'need' one if you ask her. The money daddy left me, I still have. Emma put hers in a trust fund for Henry, so he can go to college-"

"What wait? So all that money is just sitting? Untouched?" Regina questioned.

"Yup," Lilith nodded, "Pretty sick right?"

"Yeah, she's not struggling per se but she could be living much better," Regina said before sighing, "I'm moving them out."

Lily laughed, "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked with furrowed brows.

"Regina, Emma is the most stubborn person now, you can't just think she'll move when you snap your fingers. She's not the same person she was three years ago, she's self driven and headstrong and shit, she won't sit back and let you take care of her, I know it," she nodded.

"She doesn't have a choice, I'm doing what's best for my son. Being crammed in this apartment with you, Graham, and Sophie is simply not going to suffice," she scoffed, "Just leave this to me dear, I'll handle it."

They continued chatting until Graham walked in with Sophie about thirty minutes later, Lily instantly went off. Regina watched her sister, it was very clear to tell that she didn't trust Graham. They had sent Sophie in the room and now they were in the living arguing with Regina watching.

"So where the fuck have you been? You say you took her to the doctor but that's clearly not the case! It doesn't take six hours to do that Graham!" Lily yelled.

"God damn it Lily, I took her to the movies! Is that a crime to take my daughter to the movies!? She's already under the weather, I just wanted to put a smile on her face!" He yelled.

"I don't believe that shit-"

"Of course you don't! You always think I'm with another girl when I'm not-"

"She could've attended the movies with you for all I know," Lily shrugged knowing, in a Mills way of course.

He was about to say something but Regina could see him physically swallow his words before sighing, "You know what, I'm done," he nodded, "Yup, I'm done, I can't take it anymore."

"Graham-"

"Just shut up Lily!" He yelled before storming out.

She shut her eyes tight, praying that when she opened them he'd still be there, that all of this would go away but when she opened them, all she saw was an empty space. She turned and looked at Regina, "I know what you're going to say…"

"Come sit, let to talk to you," Regina said from the couch.

Lily sat next to her sister and leaned her head on her shoulder, "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't. I could see it in his eyes, he just wants to do the right thing. He knows he fucked up," she nodded, "But you have to let him forgive himself Lil, you have to let him live. You can't jump down his throat every time he isn't home when you want him to be, you're not his mother. He is a grown ass man, you have to let him be that."

Lily let a few tears fall, "He cheated on me Regina-"

"Yeah I know but you can't hang that over his head forever, especially if he's trying, especially if you know he's truly sorry. Lily, if you love him like you say you do, you have to let this go, it happened one time, over a year ago. I just want to help you, as your big sister, it's my duty. So please, take my advice and let it go," Regina said as she hugged her sister, she kissed her head, "I promise you won't regret it."

"Lily?" A raspy voice called, "Is everything alright?"

Regina's heart fluttered at the sight of Emma. Her hair was messy, she was rubbing her eyes, and just looked cute. She looked like the sixteen year old Regina fell in love with, she missed that girl. She was starting to realize that girl was gone. Lily got up and nearly ran to her best friend, hugging her tight, "Graham left," she cried.

Emma sighed and hugged her back, "What? Why? What happened? I heard yelling but-"

"I pushed him too far," she cried, "He said he was done," she hugged Emma tighter, "He can't leave me, I love him."

"I know, I know," Emma rubbed her back, "Shhh, it's going to be ok, I promise."

 **XXXXX**

Graham sat at the bar not too far from home, he down his third shot of whiskey, "Another one Jim," he instructed.

"Rough night?" A gorgeous redhead asked him as she sat next to him.

He scoffed, "The roughest."

She chuckled, "Well I can understand that completely dear, my evening has been hell already."

He looked up at her for the first time, she was breathtaking, "I uh—Well," he sighed, "I'm all ears."

She smiled, "Well thank you handsome but I'd rather not bore you with my sad tales. Maybe we can just be drinking buddies."

He chuckled, "I'd like that. I'm Graham."

"Zelena," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Emma were laying in bed, watching Nemo with Henry. He snuggled up to Regina, "Best part!" He pointed out.

Regina watched as Nemo swam through the tight tube with a struggle, "I like this part as well."

"I'm so sleepy," Emma yawned.

"Still?" Regina asked, "You work too hard," she bit her lip in thought, "Emma, I was thinking...maybe you, Henry and I could get a place together!"

"YES! WE COULD BE FAMILY!" He cheered, "I want to!"

Regina looked at Emma with hopeful eyes, "What do ya say?"

Emma pursed her lips, "Regina, I don't know I mean, you just came back—what would it even mean—this is all moving too fast. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Emma, just think about it please. I won't be controlling, I promise," Regina stated.

Emma scoffed, "Don't make promises you can't keep. You and I know you can't help it. It's not even about that though, I'd have to trust you again and open up, I'm not ready."

Regina sighed, Henry frowned. Her heart sank, she thought Emma wanted her, she looked down, "Oh, I get it. It's me, you're not completely sure if you want to be with me."

"I didn't say that Regina, it's just the moving in together part that's a little overwhelming. If we are going to work on us we don't need any pressure, I need to see you fulfill your promises first," Emma said.

Regina nodded, "You're right," she checked her watch, "I guess I should get going then…"

"Regina," Emma sighed.

"No mama, stay again," Henry begged, "Don't leave."

"Henry," she sighed, "I have to go, I'm tired and-"

"No!" He whined, "STAY!"

Regina raised her brow, "What did we discuss?!" She questioned causing him to snap his mouth shut, "You will learn that you everything can't go your way, I mean it. It's very late, Lily and Sophie are sleep, we don't need you waking them up, do we?"

"No mama," he said calmly, Emma was surprised, she had never seen Henry respect someone like this.

"Right," she pulled him close, "I'll stay until the end of the movie but then I'm leaving."

"Ok ok," he sighed before looking at Emma, "No be mean to mama."

"I'm not," Emma gasped.

"Yes you are!" He yelled.

"Ok that's it," Emma hopped off the bed and turned off the movie, "Goodnight, Henry."

"No! I'm sorry!" He whined.

"Too late, you're going to bed, now," Emma said, "I am tired of your behavior lately."

Henry looked at Regina with big eyes that screamed 'Help Me', she sighed, "Emma, maybe a few more minutes won't hurt."

"No Regina, no. You don't experience what I experience every night, it's time for him to go to sleep. Now, I mean it Henry," Emma snapped.

"But I'm not tired," he argued.

Emma took a deep breath, "Henry-"

"Uh Emma, I got it from here. Can you give us a minute?" Regina asked. Emma scoffed before leaving out of the room. Regina looked at Henry, "Your mother only wants to please you-"

"She's mean," he argued.

"No she's not, she's trying to do what's best for you Henry. We just talked about this, you can not and will not behave like this anymore. If you continue, you'll have to deal with me and trust me, I'm not always so nice. Now, I'm going to head home and you're going to go to sleep, right now," she said.

He didn't understand what he did wrong, he was simply expressing how he felt but nevertheless, he laid down under the covers and closed his eyes, "Night."

"Night, I love you Henry," Regina said before kissing him and leaving the room. She found Emma pacing the living room, she shook her head, "He's 3, don't stress yourself out."

"I think he hates me," she said.

"He doesn't," Regina stopped Emma from pacing and pulled her close, "Relax, don't over think it."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Emma asked.

"Since I grew up a bit," she chuckled.

"Regina...about earlier-"

"Don't," she shook her head, "I understand," it was a lie, she didn't understand but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I love you, it's just...moving in together is a really big step," Emma said.

"I know, I'm tired. I'm going to go, goodnight Emma," Regina said with a meek smile.

Emma stated into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen before glancing at Regina's lips, "Goodnight," she said before kissing the brunette.

Regina grabbed the back of Emma's head as she deepened the kiss, Emma's knees felt weak. Emma pulled away and walked over to the couch, she patted the spot next to her, Regina sat down, "What?"

Emma shook her head before pulling Regina into another kiss, the brunette sucked her lip causing her to whimper. Regina couldn't stop the erection that began to grow, she pushed Emma back gently on the couch before attacking her neck with kisses. Emma threw her head back, "Gina…"

Regina jumped when she heard keys jingling in the door, they both watched as Graham a walked in, "Oh good, you're still here." Regina's brow raised as she watched him walked into his room, they heard quick movements for about two minutes before he returned with a bag, "I'm going with you."

"Uh what? I don't live alone-"

"I know, you have a bed though, I'm pretty sure it fits two people. It's just for the night I promise, I can't sleep in the same bed as her," he shook his head.

"Are you drunk?" Emma asked.

"You bet," he nodded, "So you ready to go or do you want to make out some more? I could wait a while…"

"Uh…" Regina stared at him blankly. It was going to be a long night.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think! Stay tuned for info on Broken the book!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY #BrokenTuesday enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina groaned as she woke up, Graham's knee was in her back, she frown before taking her pillow and smacking him with it, "Wake up!"

He jumped awake, "Huh?"

"You're the worst sleeper oh my god, why do you sleep so wild?!" Regina groaned.

"Regina, it's 3am, I thought it was a fire," he sighed, "I'm sorry ok? I just," he sighed and sat up, "I need my own place."

"You need to go home," she shook her head.

"Not an option, I'm done with your sister, she's crazy," he scoffed.

She smacked his arm, "No she's not, she's just having a hard time trusting you. You don't make it easier for her ya know? Coming in at all types of hours of the night."

"I have to work, I work late and I'm studying for the police academy, if she only knew-"

"She doesn't know?"

"No, she doesn't want me to go. That's how this all started, she's scared I'll get killed. There's was this woman...she supported me, make me feel wanted and needed, so I slept with her after a while and I forgot what was important," he sighed, "I love Lily, you know that but I have to do what's best for me now and she can't sit around angry at me for that. I don't want to be with her if this is going to continue like this, it's been like this for a year, do you know how tired I am? No sex, a yelling girlfriend, a crying baby, no sleep, work all day, no study time," he groaned, "I need to move out!"

Regina sighed, she felt bad for her best friend but she knew him breaking up with Lily would break her heart, "Maybe we should get a place together."

"Yes! Oh I love you," he hugged her.

"I need to move out anyway, why not room with you? It's cheaper," she shrugged.

"You are the best," he smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"You can't move out Graham," Lily said as she watched him pack, "I don't want you to leave."

"This isn't about what you want anymore Lily," he sighed.

She grabbed him, "Don't leave."

He stopped and look at her, "Why?"

"What do you mean? Graham I love you-"

"And I love you too but that's not enough anymore," he said, "You walk around here like you own the place and treat me like a photo on the wall, I'm tired of it."

She frowned, "Can we talk about this first?"

"How many times do we have to talk about it? Nothing ever changes," he sighed.

"What do you want to change? Whatever it is I'll do it, I'm sorry baby. I'm gonna trust you, I promise," she said, she pulled him closer to her, "Don't leave."

"Lily…"

She pecked his lips, "Yes?"

"I can't live like this…"

She allowed her hands to travel to the drawstring of his jogging pants, "I'm sorry."

"Sex isn't going to fix this," he groaned.

She dropped to her knees, "No, it'll just make it better."

 **XXXXX**

"Hi," Emma said as she walked through the front door, she heard moaning and thumping, "Are they…?"

"Yes they are," Regina nodded from the couch, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Emma asked as she sat her grocery bag down on the counter.

"I'd be better if I had a kiss from you," Regina smirked.

Emma blushed and walked over to the couch, she straddled Regina lap and kissed her softly, when she tried to pull away Regina grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Emma could feel Regina getting quickly aroused beneath her, she moaned into another kiss.

Regina pulled away, "Let me take you on a date."

"Why? So can end with sex?" Emma smirked.

"No, if I wanted to take you right now and I would," Regina said knowingly.

Emma shook her head and moved off of her lap, "It's not that easy anymore."

Regina watched her walk away, she fit her lip, "So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe," Emma smirked.

Regina could feel her pulsating member begging her to be released as she watched Emma walked away into the kitchen, Emma was so sexy, this date needed to go well, "If it goes well…can we talk about physical attention afterwards?"

Emma laughed, "Why do you want to have sex so bad?"

"Look at you, you aren't my little Swan anymore, I'm not even sure the name is appropriate," Regina stated.

Emma sighed, "Regina, I just need you to understand how hard this is for me…"

Regina sighed, "Just trust me Emma."

"I'm trying, I really am. Everytime we kiss I get reminded that you left, how can I erase that out of my mind?" Emma asked.

"By letting me back in and replacing those memories with better ones," Regina suggested, she walked over to the kitchen and hugged Emma from behind as she she made lemonade for Henry, she placed her chin on Emma's shoulder, "I love you, I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

Emma wanted to melt, she really did but she couldn't, her guard had to stay up or else Regina would enter her soul again and destroy it. Regina consumed her, she'd do anything she said, asked or suggested, she was deeply and unhealthily in love with Regina. Even though that was three years ago, Emma knew that Regina could get her back like within a matter of days if she allowed her to.

"Say something," Regina pleaded.

Emma turned and faced her, "I love you too," she said tearfully, "But I can't let you back in just yet, I just can't. One date, no sex, deal or no deal."

"Deal, I don't care if I never get to touch you again, I just want you," Regina said honestly before kissing the blonde, "I missed you so much."

"Why didn't you write or call?" Emma asked as tears fell, "I didn't know what to think, you didn't love me-"

"What? Yes I did, I was scared Emma. I didn't know if they were opening your mail or listening to your calls. I was so scared that something would happen to you," Regina admitted, "I don't care what happens, I'm never leaving you again."

 **XXXXX**

"Stop it," Henry laughed as Regina tickled him, "Stop it mommy!"

"Never," Regina let out a fake evil laugh.

He squealed and giggled, "You evil mommy."

"Very evil," she chuckled, "I love you my prince."

"I love you," he smiled, "Stay."

"Ok," she nodded, "I will but first, we need to give you a bath."

"Ok mommy," he nodded.

She scooped him up and took him to the bathroom, Emma had ran the water already so she helped him undress and put him in the warm water, "I'm so happy we are finally together my little prince," she admitted.

"Me too mommy," he said before splashing water on her.

"I hear you had a good day at school," she smiled, "Do you like school?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged, "Friends scare me."

"Why?" She asked.

"I scared they hurt me...I scare them," he said.

"You're scared they'll hurt you out of fear?" She asked.

He nodded as he played with his toys in the water.

 **XXXXX**

"It's about time you called," Emma breathed as she laid down.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Maleficent stated, "We have a plan though, we found somebody to plead guilty to killing Neal. So the most Regina would get in trouble is for leaving in the middle of an investigation."

"How many years is that?" Emma sighed.

"Like three or more," Mal said, "I don't know all the details but I'll figure everything out."

"Ok and you better call me back," Emma stated.

"We've been working on this for years Emma, I'm going to call you back," she chuckled before hanging up.

Emma laughed tossed her phone, "Who was that?" Regina asked causing her to jump.

"Regina," she breathed, "You scared me."

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked with a scowl.

"It was a friend," Emma said, "Relax, wouldn't want to seem jealous, would you?"

"I don't get jealous," Regina scoffed before leaving and checking on Henry.

Once Henry and Emma went to sleep, Regina stayed up and watched them. For the first time in three years, she was truly happy. The only thing that would've made it all perfect is if Emma was truly hers, she didn't know this Emma and it scared her. She always wanted Emma to be strong, she liked that Emma was strong but it was killing her, Emma not head over heels in love with her was killing her and she didn't like it.

She couldn't sleep so she figured she'd leave and drive home. When she left the room and walked through the apartment, she found Graham in the kitchen eating cookies, "Can't sleep?"

"Eh not really, found us some places?" He asked.

"You're still moving out? I thought-"

"I'm still moving out," he stated, "We talked, we are going to try and I told her about the police academy. She said if it would make me happy that I should go for it and that she would support me, I told her I still wanted to move out and she cried and blah blah blah, but she said she wouldn't stop me. I know she's your sister and I know you probably hate me-"

"I don't, you're a man, you're making your own decisions. I respect that, especially since you're being honest with her," Regina said, "Don't fuck her again and leave though, I'll kill you."

"Hey, I cuddled her," he chuckled, "I'm not a complete dick, it was good, much needed but it didn't change my mind."

"It changed something, you didn't break up with her," Regina smirked knowingly.

"I love her ok?" He whined, "I can't leave just like that."

"Thought so," she chuckled.

"Yeah well—hold on," he said as his phone rang, "Hello?...oh hey, what's up?...no I'm still awake…" Regina raised her brow as she listened, "Oh yeah?" He chuckled, "That's cute…yeah, I guess I was calling you cute...alright, goodnight," he hung up with Regina glaring at him, "What?"

"Who was that? It was a woman, obviously," she said.

"Her name is Zelena, I met her last night. She's a hot ginger," he shrugged.

"She's also Henry's teacher, description matches her completely," Regina nodded, "She is hot."

"As fuck but I'm going to be faithful to Lily," he stated.

"You better because I'm back, don't play with me," she said.

He gulped, "I won't."

 **XXXXX**

Graham took his work gloves off the next day as he walked over to a car, "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

Zelena leaned back on her car, "Construction, huh?"

"It pays the bills," he shrugged.

"You look sexy, sweating and what not," Zelena smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh thanks. You didn't answer my question."

"Well you said it was your lunch break, I bought you lunch," she said before handing him a bag.

"Oh thank you," he said, "You didn't poison it did you?"

She laughed, "Of course not dear. So how's the police academy coming along? Have you been studying?"

He appreciated her concern, it was nice, "I have," he nodded, "Mostly on my lunch break, thank you for this."

"You're welcome, are you free tonight?" She asked.

"Uh kinda not really, Regina and I are going apartment hunting for little bit," he said, "After that, I was planning on going home, don't want Lily yelling."

"She's still a factor?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah, we kinda made up," he nodded.

"Oh, well that's good. I didn't like seeing you all down," she said.

"Thank you, look I gotta go and drill a hole into the ground," he chuckled, "I'll text you later?"

"You can do whatever you want," she nodded, he nodded and turned and walked away, "Oh yes you can, you sexy demon."

 **XXXXX**

"I don't think you were suppose to hold them like that," Emma snickered later that night.

"Are you making fun of me Swan?" Regina asked as stabbed the shrimp in her shrimp fried rice. Their date was going really well, she was making Emma laugh, they were eating Emma's favorite food, and currently walking on the beach, "These chopsticks are stupid. Why do people eat with these things?"

Emma laughed, "They aren't stupid," she said as she ate her shrimp fried rice skillfully.

Regina glared at her talent, "I miss this, you smiling and laughing, it's quite nice dear."

"I've missed you," Emma confirmed as she walked closer to the water.

"You better had," Regina said seriously.

"You don't care me Regina," she said as she took her shoes off before letting the water hit her feet.

Regina followed her and stood next to her, "Not even a little bit?"

"Nope," Emma shrugged, "You're like a cute puppy in my eyes."

"But you know what I'm capable of," Regina said.

"So? I know you'd never hurt me...physically at least," Emma said.

"And emotionally," Regina nodded.

"That has yet to be proven," Emma sighed, "I know this is hard on you, I can sense it but you have to let me heal."

"I am," Regina nodded, "Come get in the water with me, like old times."

"Regina," she chuckled, "No, I have to work in the morning and I'm not in the mood for your-" Regina scooped her up and walked more in the water, "I'm eating!" Emma laughed.

"I'll buy you more," Regina said, "It's a little cold."

"More like freezing," she said as Regina put her down, they stood with the water waist deep, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

"Of course, I'm with you," Regina smiled.

Emma looked at her and smiled, "Do you remember when we first went to our spot and I thought you were kidnapping me?"

She chuckled, "Yea, I do. I was so nervous, having the most beautiful girl in the world in my car and knowing who your dad was...I was pretty bad ass."

Emma laughed, "You were fearless, it was sexy."

"Am I no longer sexy?" Regina frowned.

"Of course you are, your hair's longer and I just want to pull it," Emma said before running her fingers through her hand before pulling it a bit.

Regina bit her lip, "If your goal is to tease me and kill me, you're almost there."

Emma let go and laugh, "Nah, I just wanted to mess with you," she stepped in front of her and placed her hand on Regina's crotch before rubbing her outside of her pants, "Or maybe I am teasing you."

Regina groaned, "Oh my god, who are you?"

"Your little Swan," Emma smirked before splashing water on her and laughing.

"Oh you are so going to pay Miss Swan," she said before splashing water back on her.

Gold watched them from his car in the parking lot a few yards back, he zoomed his camera in on Regina and snapped a few pictures, "I'm sure the police would love to know you're having so much fun, Regina," he sneered to himself before pulling out a picture of Neal, "Don't worry my boy, I will avenge you."

 **Are Emma and Regina progressing? Can Graham be trusted? Is Zelena be harmless? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well, hey guys, sorry, I know it's been a while. I'll explain soon, it's just been a lot going on. I'm taking two classes and working, so yeah my summer isn't much of a summer. Also, minor writers block on CBS, don't worry, it's no big deal. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry for any typos and unfactual legal claims, it's just a story.**

Chapter 6

A week had gone by since their date, Emma and Regina were inseparable again, just like old times. Emma loved this side of Regina, she was calmer and sweeter but sometimes she pissed her off just to see what the brunette would do, she still had her fire but it was turned down.

"Stop mommy!" Henry laughed as Regina spun him around for the photo. She had decided that her, Henry, and Emma needed some family pictures since they were a family and that's what families do. Emma agreed to it but only if her favorite photographer took the photos, Regina agreed not knowing what she had gotten herself into. So now, they were in the park, with matching cream sweaters, looking like the perfect family.

"That's great Regina," August smiled, "Ok now Emma I want you go back in so I can get more shots of the three of you," he said to the blonde standing next to him. Emma was busy watching Regina and Henry play with a grin on her face, she had completely tuned him out until he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Em, did you hear me? Come on get back in there," he pushed her gently and patted her butt twice, "Chop Chop."

It all happened too fast for Emma to stop it, Regina had let go of Henry and walked toward August and grabbed him by neck, "Don't ever do that again, are we clear?" She wasn't impressed with him patting Emma's butt not one bit.

He swallowed and nodded, "I didn't mean-"

"I don't care, touch her there again and I take this," she grabbed the neck strap from his dangling camera, "and I will wrap it around your neck so tight you'll think it's foreskin, don't fucking test me," she let go of his neck and walked back over to Emma and Henry, "Now hurry up and get on with it."

August nodded and fumbled with his camera, he was so nervous that his hands were shaking. He didn't want to mess up their pictures and give Regina another reason to hate him so he took a deep breath and steady his hands, "Ok now uh smile."

Once their pictures were over, Emma and August talked while Regina ran to the car to get her wallet, "I'm sorry about earlier...she has a temp-"

"It's fine, I'm fine," he nodded, "I uh miss you Em. I know Regina has a tight hold on you but I was hoping we could still be friends…"

"A tight hold on me? I'm not a dog on a leach August, I can do whatever I want," she scoffed.

"Then why haven't you called?"

"Because I haven't had the time to call and sit on the phone and I didn't want you to come over because well, she'd kill you," Emma said.

He nodded, "I get it Emma, you—Ow hey!" He yelled as he grabbed his shin.

"Don't talk to my mama!" Henry yelled before kicking him again.

"Henry!" Emma snapped and grabbed him, "You don't kick people, ok?!"

Henry winced at his mother yelling at him, he hadn't seen her this upset in a while so he quickly ran to Regina and hid behind her legs. She walked over with a scowl, "What's going on?"

"Henry kicked August," Emma stated, "He's just upset because I snapped at him."

Regina raised her brow, "Excuse me what? Henry, go wait for mommy by the car," the three year old didn't hesitate to run off, Regina handed August his money, "Thank you," she said tightly before walking away and meeting Henry by the car. He reached for her, she scooped him up and placed him on the hood of her car, "We need to talk little prince."

"Him bad man," Henry pointed.

Regina pursed her lips, how would she handle this? Sure, she disliked August but she didn't want Henry to be like her and hurt him just because she did. She sighed, "Baby, listen to me ok?" He nodded, "Just because some people aren't that nice doesn't mean you can go around kicking them. August is nice to your mama and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yes mommy," he nodded.

She smiled, "Good, no more kicking ok? Your feet are you stay on the ground, do you understand me?"

"Yes," he nodded, "You're my best friend mommy."

She smiled, "You're mine my best friend too, little prince."

"You so funny mommy," he giggled.

She raised her brow, "Why? What did I do?" She chuckled.

"You hold mean man's neck, him so scared," he laughed, he even threw his head back a little.

Regina squinted as she watched her son, she was understanding him more and more each day. He thought this was funny, she smirked, "Oh yeah? That's funny huh? Well I'm glad I can make you laugh."

He laughed more before hugging her tight, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too little prince," she smiled, "Emma! Let's go, I'm hungry dear."

The blonde looked over her shoulder before saying goodbye to August and walking to meet her family, "What happened to 'I've changed'-"

"I have dear, just get in the car," Regina shrugged before walking around to drivers side.

"Come on mama," Henry smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"So you're not gonna touch the money?" Regina asked before taking a forkful of her salad as they sat in a local diner named Freddie's.

"No Regina, I'm not. It's Henry's money, I don't need it, I'm fine," Emma stated before feeding Henry his grilled cheese, "Not such big bites baby, you'll choke."

"He's got it, you don't have to feed him," Regina countered.

Emma glared at her, "I got this, I'll feed him if I want."

"Emma, he has teeth, I think he knows how to chew," Regina argued.

"No, he will shove the whole thing is his mouth if I don't-"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I know what I'm talking about-"

"He's my son Regina!" Emma snapped, "I've got this."

The brunette raised her brow, "Your son? Last time I checked, he was my son too."

Emma sighed, "Yes but you haven't been with him since birth Regina, I know what I'm talking about it. If I don't watch him, he'll choke, simple as that."

Regina was fuming but she simply nodded and continued to eat her salad. Henry studied them both closely, he didn't really understand what was going on but he knew that his mother's were upset with each other. He didn't like it one bit, so the little prince frowned, "Mama?"

"Yes baby?" Emma asked.

"I no hungry," he crossed his arms.

"Henry you've had two bites, you haven't eaten since breakfast, hungry or not, you're going to eat," she stated.

He shook his head, "No I not. Want to go home."

"We will go home once we all finish eating, please don't make a scene," Emma sighed.

The boy wasn't planning on making a scene, he just wouldn't eat, "Nope."

Emma glared at him before looking at Regina, "Oh no, don't look at me. You're his mother."

* * *

"Hey princess," Graham smiled as he opened his door, "I missed you," he said as he scooped her up.

"Daddy!" Sophia smiled and hugged him, "Miss you too."

Lily smiled at their interaction, "Uh hi," she said nervously.

"Hey," he nodded as he took Sophia's bag from her mother, "Everything in here?"

"Yup," she nodded, "You haven't called."

"I know, Regina and I have been busy with moving and stuff," he shrugged.

"Oh I see," she bit her lip, "I miss you."

"Same here Lil," he nodded, "We have a long day ahead of us so I'll just give you call later," he said before kissing her cheek and closing the door.

Lily sighed before walking away, Graham had been acting very weird and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

 **XXXXX**

"So he didn't say anything?" Emma asked confusingly as looked up from her book.

"No Em, he legit said hi and asked if everything was in her bag, I notified him that he hadn't called and he said 'I know, Regina and I have been busy' and blah blah blah," she sighed, "I'm losing him."

Emma looked her best friend who was sitting next to her on the couch, she had just put Henry to bed. She sighed, "Maybe you are. I know you don't want to hear but a person can only take so much Lily."

Lily bit her lip and nodded, "I know," she sniffled to stop herself from crying, "Anyway, how was your day with Regina?"

"I was horrible, we bickered all day because of me. Lily," Emma fell back on the couch, "She looks so good," she whined, "So I become a bitch to keep myself from attacking her."

Lily chuckled, "Em, why don't you just fuck her already? What's wrong with attacking her?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, isn't it too soon?"

"Too soon? Emma you guys have been apart for each other for three years!" She exclaimed.

The blonde nodded, "You have a point," she pursed her lips as she pondered for a while, "I'm going to do it. Tonight."

"Ooohh wild thang," Lily smirked.

Emma chuckled and shook her head as she pulled out her phone before calling Regina and placing the phone up to her ear, "Hey, are you awake?"

"Uh yes, it's only 9:30 Emma," the brunette chuckled, "Is there something you need dear?"

"Uh well yeah kinda, I wanted to know if I could over and…talk," she said nervously.

"To talk?" Regina raised her brow, she didn't buy it for one second but she smirked and replied, "Yeah, talking is good, let's talk."

"Um ok, I'll be there within like 30 minutes," she nodded as she checked the time, "Don't go to sleep Regina!" She panicked.

"I'm not Emma, relax," Regina said suspiciously.

Emma smiled, "Ok good, I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll be waiting," she said before hanging up.

Emma squealed and leap off the couch before making her way to the bathroom. Lily raised her brow, "What are you doing?"

"I have to shave, bitch!" Emma yelled from the bathroom causing her best friend to laugh and shake her head.

 **XXXXX**

"Hi," Emma smiled.

"Hey," Regina nodded as she opened the for the blonde, "Want to see something exceptionally cute?"

"Uh sure…" Emma raised her brow.

Regina signaled for her to follow her and she did, she cracked the bedroom door to Graham's room and he and Sophie were found on the bed fast asleep. Sophie was on her daddy's chest while he held her tight, "I've already taking pictures, I'll send them to you," Regina whispered once she closed the door.

"Awww I almost about your photography skills," Emma smirked.

Regina chuckled, "I was 18 with a lame dream, those days are over now dear. So my room or the couch or-"

"Your room is fine," Emma stated.

Regina nodded and opened the door, "Welcome."

"I love it," Emma said immediately as she touched the dark walls, "Black Regina seriously?"

"And red," she smirked as she turned on a lamp, "Sexy right?"

"Very," Emma nodded, "No play room?"

"Uh no," Regina sighed, "I haven't decided if I wanted one."

"Hmm, too bad," Emma mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her brow as she sat at the foot of her bed, she smirked, "I didn't quite catch that, Swan."

"Nothing," Emma shook her head before walking over to Regina, "I've been thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? What about me?" The brunette was intrigued.

Emma straddled her lap, "Take the hint Regina, you know I'm not good at this."

"I don't know why you even tried hinting, you know all you have to do is say the word," Regina smirked as she grabbed her waist.

"How long have you been on to me?" Emma asked.

"Since you called and said you wanted to talk as if that wasn't what a telephone was made for," she announced before kissing Emma hard.

The blonde whimpered as the brunette kissed her, she wrapped her arms around her neck. Regina fell back with Emma on top of her, she had been waiting for this moment for so long that she almost couldn't believe that it was really happening. Emma could feel Regina beneath her, growing by the second. Emma sucked Regina's lip gently making the brunette groan, she caressed Emma's body. The blonde pulled away and kissed Regina's neck before sucking it gently.

It was driving Regina crazy, she tried to flip them over but Emma quickly pushed her back down. Emma chuckled, "What's wrong Regina? Can't handle not being in control for five minutes?"

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I can do it."

"Takes a lot of willpower, I know," Emma chuckled, "Just relax," she kissed her chest before taking off Regina's shirt and silently thanking God that the brunette didn't have on a bra before latching onto her left nipple and giving it a light tug.

Emma smiled to herself when she heard Regina whimper, she began to trail her kisses down the brunette's body, when she reached her pajama pants she slid them down and allowed the brunette's member to spring free. Emma licked her lip, "It's been too long."

Regina chuckled, "I've missed you."

"Mmm I bet," Emma said before lowering her lips around Regina's shaft without warning.

Regina's breath got caught in her throat, she had only imagined Emma giving her a blowjob, she never thought I'd actually happen. She didn't know what to do but groan at the pleasure. Emma swirled her tongue around the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth, she honestly didn't know where this came from, all she knew is that she missed Regina. Regina bit her lip and grabbed the back of Emma's head, the blonde sucked tighter and bobbed her head, driving Regina crazy.

"Fuck Emma," she hissed. She was so close already but she didn't want to be, she wished she could hold off but Emma had a skill that she had clearly been neglecting. Emma decided to deepthroat Regina faster making the brunette's toes curl before ejaculated in the blondes mouth. She couldn't hold it anymore.

Emma swallowed everything Regina gave her before stripping herself before straddling Regina again, the brunette grabbed her waist, "Your body is...flawless."

"Some things don't change," Emma smirked.

"Well I know one thing that's never going to change," Regina bit her lip.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The blonde raised her brow.

"I'll always love you on top," Regina said before lifting the blonde and sliding her down on her shaft, "Fuck, you're tight."

Emma threw her head back and moaned, "Yes," as she rocked her hips.

All of Regina's thoughts had been confirmed, Emma was not her Little Swan anymore. Regina gripped her tighter before thrusting upward and hitting all of right spots. Emma's moans became louder then they transformed to whimpers when Regina sat up cause her to wrap her legs around the brunette and kiss her passionately. They grinded into each other, becoming one again, as their lips familiarized themselves with one another. Emma's soft cries driving Regina crazy, the passion had Emma's mind soaring, she didn't know what feel or say. One thing that kept popping up in her mind was that she was still deeply in love with Regina, it was as if nothing in the world could change that. The universe could pull and tug her a thousand ways but her heart would still belong to Regina and it was time that she stopped denying it.

Regina laid back with their lips still connected but that didn't stop Emma from bouncing on the brunette's shaft causing it to slide in and out of the tight canal, leaving Regina's mind blown. She groaned, "Oh you feel so good."

Emma didn't want Regina talking, she grabbed her face and made her kiss her again, she wanted to feel her. It wasn't long before Emma was shaking and creaming all over her lover, "Regina," she whimpered, "Please-" she couldn't finish, her voice had gotten stuck in her throat.

Regina was close too, Emma was too tight, she wasn't prepared for this. Hell, she wasn't prepared for the night in general, she was under the impression that she wouldn't be having sex with Emma for a very long time. Regina groaned as Emma's walls tightened before releasing more juices. She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Emma's hips tighter and bouncing her on her penis harder and faster, "Fuck," she hissed before releasing all of the cum that had been waiting on Emma inside of her.

The blonde collapsed on top of the brunette panting, Regina wrapped her around her tight, "Do you want me to pull out?" She asked.

Emma shook her head, "No," she said before placing a soft kiss on Regina's chest, "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Regina smiled before pursing her lips, "Do you remember-"

"Stop," Emma stated, "Why are you always trying to reminisce? I thought we were suppose to make new memories."

The brunette's blushed, "Oh uh I—I feel like I missed you growing up-"

"Because you did," Emma nodded.

"Yeah but I don't like that feeling. It's like you've changed so much, I don't know this new you. I feel like I don't know you so I was hoping that reminiscing would give me a taste of the old you," Regina stated.

"I haven't changed Regina, I'm still me. I just have the responsibility and pressures of an adult now, that's all. The old Emma was simply a younger version of me," she reminded as she toyed with Regina's nipple, "I don't think I've ever scene your nipples," she chuckled.

Regina raised her brow, maybe she was the same Emma, "Yes you have," she chuckled.

"Nuh uh, when?" Emma smirked.

"Uh I don't know," Regina scoffed, "I've been naked in front you plenty of times."

"Uh no, I don't recall. Seeing your nipple and playing with it? No I don't recall," Emma shook her head.

Regina sighed, "Well you see it now so that's all that matters."

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Emma asked.

"Go for it," Regina shrugged.

"I need your word," Emma teased.

"Ask now or forever hold you question," Regina stated.

"Fine fine, why'd you choke August? You said you'd change and you need it in front of Henry, Regina you know how his mind works-"

"Shhh, it was a test," Regina said.

"A test?" Emma brows furrowed.

"Yes beautiful," she nodded, "I'm testing our son. See he respects me way more than he respects you, no offense, and I want to see if he'll actually be smart enough to make his own decisions. He clearly saw me choke August-"

"Yeah which made him turn around and kick August so your little test didn't work-"

"Ok first of all, stop interrupting me, now. Second of all, that wasn't the test, I don't care about that little dick photographer, I care about Henry's peers and the possibility of him making friends. Now, my little prince is very smart, he gets that from me," Regina smiled causing Emma to roll her eyes, "He knows right from wrong, now I told that hurting me was not nice and he's not to do it even though he clearly saw me do it, I'm curious as to what my little prince does at school tomorrow."

"So you want to see if he'll learn from your actions and make his own, it's like you're tricking him into being a leader-"

"Precisely, he is a prince, he was born to rule one day and how can he do that if he's following the crowd? So what I grabbed August's neck, I'm more concerned that my son knows that's not the right thing to do but I must admit, I'm scared he'll fail the test-"

"Why?"

"Because he thought it was funny," Regina swallowed.

"What? You choking August?"

"Yes," she nodded before kissing the forehead of the woman laying on her chest, "He liked seeing him in fear...in pain."

Emma sighed, "Regina…"

"I know, I know, I'm scared too but I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure our boy turns out nothing like me. He's so much like me it scares me, I like seeing people in fear and pain too, you know that-"

"Oh I definitely know that-"

"Right so it's like, I don't want to lie to him and tell him that's not ok because it is, it's very ok. We are all different and I don't want him to think he's alone or crazy," Regina sighed, "Like I do."

"What? Regina you're not crazy-"

"Then what am I?"

"You're special," Emma smiled, "You're strong and protective, what every man tries to be and fails at," she chuckled, "Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad if my son turned out like you huh?" She smirked.

"Oh you are...sneaky, you want Henry to be like me don't you?" Regina asked.

"Do I want our son to follow his heart and mind despise what anyone says? Yes, absolutely because I was raised him a house with so many restrictions, I don't want him to have to go through that. Although, he will know right from wrong and how not to throw a fit when he doesn't get his way or to hit people, that's a no no," Emma stated.

"Agreed, so we let our son be as free as he wants but not reckless, deal?" Regina offered.

"What if he wants to be gay?" Emma asked.

Regina scrunched her face up, "No way-"

Emma gasped, "Regina!"

"What? Emma do you realize how much gay men have to go through? Hate crimes are real."

Emma groaned, "You said as free as he wants…"

"I said free not freaky-"

Emma laughed, "Oh my, you're unbearable."

"Fine fine, he can be gay but I promise you Emma if one person lays a hand on my son, I'm killing their whole entire family, also, he has to be top, my son will not be someone bitch," Regina stated.

"Deal," Emma pecked her lips, "Our son will be a free as he wants and as gay as he wants but not reckless and wild, deal?"

"Deal," Regina smiled.

* * *

"Have a good day ok?" Regina asked while dropping Henry off at his classroom the next morning.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Henry," she squatted in front of him, "Please be good ok? Mommy would be so proud of you if we came home with good news, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I be good."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, give Ms. Green the apple I have you."

"I will," he smiled before hugging her, "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend," she hugged him back, "But it's ok if you want to make other friends."

"I know," he nodded before walking into class, "Bye mama."

"Bye my big boy," she smiled.

Zelena came to the door and smiled, "I'll take care of him."

"Please do and let me know a play by play of his day ok? Please?" Regina asked.

"No biggie, it's already done," she winked, "Have a good day Regina, tell Graham I said hello."

"Will do," she nodded before leaving out of building and frowning when she spotted Mr. Gold leaning on her car, "Off my car, now."

He raised his bum and smirked at her, "Good morning Regina, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great, what do you want?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if you were aware but you are on the most wanted list-"

"You're lying, somebody would've found me by now-"

"Not if you don't leave the house," he chuckled, "You've gotten too comfortable Regina, there's a warrant out for your arrest," he shoved her an envelope, "You have 24 hours to turn yourself in or I'm telling the police where you live, have you forgotten how powerful I am?"

"Yes, I thought you were still grieving over your rapist son," she smirked.

Gold grabbed her neck tight, "Not a word about my boy, don't fuck with me Regina."

She smirked, "This is fun, you think I'm scared of you."

He squeezed her neck tighter, "I'm warning you, don't fuck with me."

She reached for his cane before grabbing it and hitting him the best she could causing him to let go of her, "No, don't fuck with me," she breathed contemplating her next move. She could either kill him or keep moving on with her day. The crippled man was holding his shoulder where she had hit him, it would've been so easy but she made a promise to Emma that she wanted to keep so she threw his cane at him, "You're not worth it," she said to remind herself more than him before getting in her car and speeding off.

Henry stared out the window watching the whole scene unfold, "Henry come away from the window please darling, it's time go over our letters," Zelena called from across the room.

Henry looked over his shoulder before walking over to his tiny table, he'd play it cool for now. How he'll be effected by it later is unknown.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina, you're going to have to turn yourself in," Katherine said, she was a woman Regina played with every Wednesday but she was also a lawyer.

"I can't do that," Regina scoffed, "I have a son to raise."

"Regina, the minimum is 5 years, it says it right here," she said as she looked over the letter from the state for the ninth time today.

"What if Gold made that? To trick me-"

"It's official," she said, "He might've went to the authorities and told them he was representing you because only lawyers get these letters-"

"So what do I do Kat?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I've already told three times...you have to turn yourself in. It'll look better and they might be willing to listen to your side of the story-"

"They're going to put me away-"

"Maybe so but at least they're willing to give you a hearing, sometimes they say 'fuck court' and lock people up," Kat reminded.

"I promised Emma I wouldn't leave, she can't raise Henry alone-"

"Is Emma the reason why you canceled my much needed appointment on Wednesday?" Kat frowned.

"She's my sons mother and the love of my life so yes, she's the reason," Regina chuckled.

"You know I'm free now…"

"I can't," Regina sighed, "I'll feel guilty."

Kat sighed before standing up and walking behind Regina's chair, "Don't you want to see me stretched out on your bed, at your mercy while you punished me and let out all of your anger?" She slid her hands down to the brunette's crotch and rubbed her penis through her pants, "Mm, looks like you're halfway there."

Regina bit her lip, temptation was a bitch. She grabbed Kat and made her sit on her lap, the blonde smirked, Regina grabbed her face and forced her to look her in the eyes, "I don't appreciate your actions, don't ever touch me there again, it doesn't belong to you it belongs to Emma Swan and she doesn't like when I misbehave ok? So now that you're my lawyer, I refuse to mix business with pleasure so our playtime is done, forever. Plus, if you ever put your hands on me again without my permission, I'll end you," she hissed before picking Kat up and placing her is the chair next to her, "Let yourself out, I'll see you in the morning at court, I'm turning myself in," she said before walking to her bedroom leaving Katherine confused, turned on, and drenched. Regina was so sexy when she was mad.

 **XXXXX**

"Thanks for coming everyone," Regina said a few hours later, she looked at Emma before looking at everyone else who crowded her and Graham's livingroom.

"What is this about?" Marianna asked.

"Well little troublemaker," Regina started causing Marianna to roll her eyes, "The state of California has placed a warrant out for my arrest, someone how located me and they want me to pay for what I did, I left. Someone has already admitted to killing Neal for me, it's time I boss up and take responsibility for fleeing during an investigation, the minimum is 5 years the maximum is 15-"

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled as her eyes teared instantly as everyone else started to chime in, "Regina you can't go away for that long-"

"Emma, please just try to hear-"

"No Regina I won't stand for it, this is crazy. This is...This is...Gold, this is Gold, he did this didn't he?! Tell me-"

"Guys...come on everyone," she sighed when they didn't quit, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR TWO MINUTES PLEASE!"

"Excuse you," Lena said.

"Sorry," Regina apologized, "EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR LENA AND STEPH...just shut up," she sighed, "I know it sounds crazy but I'd rather go to them than to have them come to me, it'll only make matters worse."

Emma shook her head before storming to the back with tears streaming down her face, Lily shook her head at her sister before following her best friend. Steph sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, "Now if everyone could let themselves out, I have a very upset blonde to check on," she said before opening the door for everyone to leave out of.

Regina found Emma crying into Lily's arms, "Uh Lil…"

Lily looked over her shoulder and nodded before kissing Emma's cheek and leaving the room. The blonde sat up and wiped her face, Regina walked over to the bed and sat close to her, "Get away from me," Emma sobbed, "Just go, that's all you're good at."

Regina frowned and looked at her, "I don't have a choice Emma."

"You do-"

"I don't," Regina argued, "Gold knows my information, he told them, they know where I live. Baby I don't want to leave-"

Emma smacked her hard, "How are you going to tell Henry? How am I going to raise him alone now?!"

Regina sighed and pursed her lips, "I will tell him myself and you'll be fine, you guys can visit me and stuff."

Emma frowned, "I just got you back."

"I know baby," she kissed her nose, "Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes, of course!" Emma smacked her arm, "I'm not leaving you."

"You know what, you've been hitting me an awful lot, dear. Somebody needs to teach you a lesson," Regina smirked.

"Oh really?" Emma bit her lip, "Somebody probably should do that before they have to pick up our son from school."

"Maybe somebody will," Regina said before squeezing Emma and rolling on top her causing the blonde to squeal and laugh as Regina attacked her with kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma giggled.

 **XXXXX**

"Is it good?" Regina asked.

"Yup," Henry nodded as he licked his ice cream come and stood in on the beach.

It was a pretty warm day in Los Angeles but Emma still managed to wear her red windbreaker, "Look bub, the sun is setting."

"It pretty mommy, I wan draw it," he pointed.

"We can when we get home," she smiled.

"Hen I want to talk to you," Regina said as she squatted next to him in her slacks, no matter the occasion, she still managed to wear them. He looked at her with big bright eyes causing Emma to take a few steps back to give them a little space. Regina sighed, "Mama's going away for a while. I did something bad and I wish I could take it back," she said tearfully, "You see, it's a place for mama and princes can't come…"

"Wha?" He asked, "I wan go wit you."

"I know baby but you can't, I'm going to miss you everyday and I'll call and write you but I won't be able to see you for a while, ok?" Regina questioned as tears fell, "I'm so sorry, are you mad at me?"

"No mama," he said as he wiped her tears as his appeared, he turned his head away from her, "I don't wan you to go," he cried. The scene was breaking Emma's heart, she had her own set of tears now, she knew Henry didn't fully understood but he knew he wouldn't be seeing Regina and she knew how much he'll want to.

"I don't want to go either, I don't want to leave my best friend," she said causing Henry's eyes to light up, "You know who my best friend is?"

Henry sobbed while nodding and pointing to himself, "Me."

She smiled, "That's right and I can't have you worrying about me when you need to take care of your mom for me. I love you, I promise you, I'll do better."

He looked at her for a while before running into her arms and crying hard, Regina held him tightly before looking up and locking eyes with Emma who quickly made her way into the brunette's arms as well. Regina picked up Henry and hugged them both in her arms, "I'm so sorry, I love you. You two are my world, I'm so sorry."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review. Follow me on Twitter at ytshomie and we chat if you guys want! Try not to hate me after this lol THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

Emma began to pace Regina's bedroom floor as she watched Regina and Henry sleep in bed. There was a lot of stuff she had to wrap her head around. She had just gotten used to having Regina back in her life and now she had to get used to not having her again? Then there was Henry, he was getting smarter everyday, growing in every way and seemingly taking after Regina's behavior. How would Emma deal with this? She wasn't like him and Regina, they had a bond and an understanding that she simply didn't understand. How would she teach him? How would she understand him without Regina's help? Would he hate her? It was all overwhelming.

"Hey," Graham said softly.

Emma stopped and looked at her brother, she hadn't realized that she had been crying until now, "Hi," she wiped her eyes.

He signaled for her to follow him and so she did, he sat on the couch and waited for her to sit next to him. He sighed, "I'm not going to ask if you're okay because you're obviously not," he swallowed, "I know things look really hard right now and in the morning they'll look even harder but I need you to know that you're not alone Em, I'm here for you."

Emma chewed her lip as she listened to him, "5 to 20 years...that's a really wide time frame Graham, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well Em, you're supposed to be strong and become this super mom but I know you, it'll take you some time before you realize that you're strong enough to do this. You're my sister for crying out loud, I'm not going to leave you alone. Whatever happens, we'll get through it," he shrugged, "All you need to worry about is what angle you're going to take your nudes."

"Nudes?"

He nodded, "Yeah, to send to Regina while she's away."

"Graham I am not sending her _nudes_...don't the guards like check the mail and stuff anyway?"

"Nah, only to see if it's like a weapon or something in it right? Look Em, just because Regina will be gone doesn't mean you can't keep your relationship going. We both know Regina and if you don't keep her interested then she might move on. Find a little jailbird to snuggle up with and then comes horniness, then next thing you know she's stealing a lunch tray to spank her jailbird girlfriend with," he smirked.

She smacked his arm, "Don't say that! She doesn't need some jailbird, she has me. I'm in this with her, I won't leave her."

He nodded, "Good...and the nudes?"

"I'll send some Jesus," she shook her head.

"Good, as a best friend I had to make sure she had something to get off to," he chuckled.

"Ew you two are disgusting," Emma scoffed.

"Who's disgusting?"

They turned their heads and watched a sleepy Regina walk towards them, Emma smiled softly, "Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"Probably," she shrugged before going to the kitchen, "You should be too."

Emma sprang off the couch before making her way to Regina who was making herself coffee, she hugged her from behind, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Emma," Regina nodded.

"Are you about to shut down? I know you Regina," Emma sighed.

"I'm not shutting down, I'm just thinking a lot that's all," she shrugged.

"Yeah but that leads to you shutting down and pushing me away. You go into this little hole," she said.

Regina sighed, "I'm fine, do me a favor and let me talk to Graham...alone please. Get some rest little Swan."

Emma frowned, she hated when Regina was like this. She hated being pushed away and summoned to bed like some child, "I'm not 16 anymore Regina," she scoffed before storming out.

The brunette sighed, "I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know, you're just an asshole by nature," Graham smirked.

Regina laughed, "Shut up, I'm just stressing a little. Trying to restrain from breaking down into tears."

"Crying won't help you, you did this to yourself Gina," he said bluntly.

She sighed, "Don't you think I know that? I don't care about going to jail," she shrugged, "It's about hurting Emma...disappointing her and my son. I literally just got them back."

"I know," he nodded sadly, "On the bright side, I got Emma to agree to sending you nudes."

Regina's brow rose dangerously, "You did what? What the hell is wrong with you? She doesn't need to that...she won't do it."

He smirked, "Oh please, you'd love that, I know you would. I'm just trying to help."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to try to get more sleep."

 **XXXXX**

 ** _Me: Hey, I know it's kinda late notice but I need a huge favor from you this morning._**

Graham locked his phone before pulling on his briefs, it was 7am and he was exhausted but today was a big day, for all of them. When his phone dinged he stopped his motions and quickly picked it up.

 _Zelena: No worries love, what's going on?_

 ** _Me: I need you to watch Sophie this morning. Pleaseeeeeee_**

 _Zelena: I'll be right over, you're lucky you're cute._

Graham chuckled before thanking her and continuing to get dressed. It wasn't long before heard tiny feet and his bedroom door flew open.

"Daddy!"

He smiled big, "Sophie!"

She leaped in his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too princess," he kissed her head before noticing Lily standing by the door, he placed Sophie on his bed, "Hey Lil."

"Hi handsome, did you find someone to watch Sophie?"

He nodded, "Yup sure did, she'll be here soon."

"She?"

"Yeah, she's a teacher so she's good with this stuff," he shrugged before picking Sophie up and flying her over his head, making her scream and laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes before leaving out of the room and walking to the kitchen where Emma was, "Do you know anything about the woman Graham has coming over to babysit Sophie?"

Emma looked over her shoulder from the stove, "Uh no."

She sighed, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I don't think he'd put Sophie in danger Lil," she stated, "Can you tell Regina and Henry that breakfast is ready?"

Lily sighed before nodding and leaving the kitchen. Graham walked in with a small smile on his face, "Hey sis, what's cooking?"

"Bacon and pancakes for us, turkey bacon for Regina and eggs whites. She's picky," she cleared her throat, "Graham are you cheating on my best friend?"

"What? No Emma, I can't believe you just asked me that. I've learned my lesson the last time," he scoffed.

"Well why are you being so short with her?"

"I just like my space," he nodded, "Ever since we had sex, she's been all over me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but not because we had sex, I wanted it just in general. I shouldn't have to have sex with her to appreciate me," he shook his head, "You don't get it."

"I do actually," Emma sighed, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," Regina yawned, "I'm starving."

Emma made Regina's plate and sat it on the table, "We will be eating at the table today, all of us."

Breakfast was quiet, there was this awkward silence that made it hard for anyone to relax. Everything would change again after today, they tried to wear smiles but there was nothing happy about today. Emma sighed with relief when someone knocked on Graham and Regina's apartment door, Graham stood up and quickly opened the door.

"Zelena, hi," he smiled.

"Hello love," she smiled before hugging causing Lily's brow to raise.

"Come in, let me introduce you to everyone," he nodded before closing the door.

Lily hopped up quickly, "Hi, I'm Lily. His girlfriend."

"Ah, the girlfriend," Zelena nodded, "I've heard so much you."

"Mm I bet and it's not 'the girlfriend' it's 'his girlfriend' as in something you're not–"

"Oookay," Graham clasped his hands together, "Let's move on shall we, Sophie just ate, she'll probably go back to sleep soon. Uh that's Emma my sister and–"

"Regina," she smiled, "I know. Hi guys."

Emma waved but Regina smiled, "Good morning, if everyone is ready to go, I'd like to leave now."

"I'm ready mama," Henry hopped off of his chair and ran to the door.

"Henry, you can't go–"

"Yes he can," Regina raised her brow, "If they take me away I want to be able to hug him before I go."

"I don't want him to see that Regina–"

"He won't, it'll be fine," she nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina Mills," Judge Spencer looked at her, "Are you aware of the sentence for fleeing during an investigation?"

Regina sighed, "No, your honor."

"The minimum being five years and the maximum being twenty," he stated.

Emma inhaled and looked at Graham who studied the scene unfolding in front of him from the back of the courtroom. Twenty years was a very long time, Emma wasn't prepared for this. Regina swallowed, she tried to remain calm. She refused to look weak, when she heard the courtroom doors burst open with her son running through them, she smirked.

"I want my mommy," Henry whined as Lily tried to pull him back into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry," Lily smiled meekly as she struggled to pull Henry away.

"It-It's quite alright dear," Judge Spencer looked at Regina, "That's your boy?"

"Yes, my only," Regina nodded. She knew this would work out for her in the long run, there was no way she could possibly know that Judge Spencer had a soft spot for children and was a proud and faithful member of the St. Jude board of directors or that he gave money to the Boys and Girls Club annually. Right? Of course not.

"Mama!"

She gave the judge sad eyes signaling a nod from him before she turned around and smiled at her, "Henry."

The boy ran into her arms and hugged her tight. Emma didn't like this at all, Henry wasn't suppose to see this, it could traumatize him. Regina convinced Henry to agree to going back in the hall with Lily, she turned to the judge and smoothed out her pantsuit.

He cleared his throat, "Ms. Mills you understand that five years is the least amount of years that I can allow?"

Checkmate. She knew she had him in the palm of her hands now, thanks to Henry of course. Seeing how attached the young boy was to his mother surely tugged on the judge's heart strings. She nodded, "Yes, your honor."

 **XXXXX**

"Five minutes?"

"Yes five minutes, that's all he would allow."

"Regina I can't do this...Henry needs you, I can't raise him on my own."

Regina cupped Emma's cheeks, "Hey, don't say that. You're strong Emma, you always have been. If anyone can do this, it's you. Henry is a great kid and that's because of you, you never needed me."

Emma's vision became blurred as tears formed, "But Regina–"

"I don't have time to argue with you dear," she pulled her close, "Listen, I know you're scared but come on Emma, you know me...you really know me...I'm not staying in that hellhole for five years."

Emma stepped away, "You can't break out Regina," she whispered.

The brunette chuckled, "Emma don't be ridiculous, I'd never try to break out. Let's just say...I've got this. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to see my son while I have…" she checked her watch, "Three minutes left."

Emma nodded before wiping her face. She really couldn't believe all of this was happening...and so fast too. What about Gold? Was she just supposed to forget about the fact that he is after her? She wasn't prepared for this. None of it. She needed Regina, now more than ever.

 **XXXXX**

Graham unlocked his door and stepped inside with a sigh, he smiled when saw Zelena and Sophie on the floor playing with dolls. He watched them for a while before clearing his throat. Sophia jumped up when she saw her father and ran to him, "Daddy!"

"Princess!"

She hugged him tight, "Come play dollies."

He smirked before playfully pouting, "Aww do I have to?"

"Yes," she giggled as they walked over to where Zelena was, "Lena is funny daddy."

"Oh really? Well I'm glad you two had fun," he sat on the floor, "Thank You for your help."

Zelena smiled, "No big deal, love."

"Was she any trouble?"

"Oh don't be silly, Sophia is a perfect angel, I promise you," she smiled.

"Good," he nodded, "So, did you go on that date last night?"

She scoffed, "Unfortunately, he was such a jerk."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you don't deserve that," he sighed.

"I deserve you but I won't push it," she smirked.

"You're so forward," he chuckled, "I'm sorry but I don't think–"

"I know, you love her and stuff," she nodded.

He watched his daughter play with her dolls quietly before nodding, "I do but I honestly believe that I fell out of love with her."

Zelena bit her lip, "So what does that mean?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, Zelena."

 **XXXXX**

Henry frowned as he walked out of school the next day and saw Emma standing by the playground waiting on him, he pouted as he walked over to her, "No mama?"

She sighed, "No baby, I'm sorry. You don't like when I pick you up?"

"I want mama," he said tearfully.

"I want her too baby," she scooped him up and held him as he cried on her shoulder. She hates this already, Henry has grown attached and that's what she had tried to avoid since Regina's return, it was breaking her heart to see Henry so sad. She carried him to Regina's car and gasped when she saw Gold leaning on the driver's door. Fear was evident in her eyes as she slowly approached him, holding Henry tight, "Gold."

"Ah Miss Swan, lovely fall day isn't it?"

She stood still, "Yes, why are you here?"

"I see Regina has turned herself in, it was for the best," he smirked as Emma opened the back door and placed Henry in his car seat, "This is your warning Miss Swan, that's my grandson and I plan on getting him. Now with your protector out of the way, I will do just that," he opened her car door, "For you…"

Emma quickly entered her car as he stepped away, she closed the door and locked it. He signaled her to roll down the window, she started the car and prepared to drive off but he quickly hit the glass with his palm causing her to jump. After rolling down the window a little bit, she sighed, "Yes?"

"Have a good day, you two get home safe," he smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay away from us, he's not Neal's son," Emma stated.

"Then whose is he? Hm? I'm not an idiot Miss Sw–"

"Regina's," she nodded to confirm, "He's Regina's, all hers. I never slept with Neal."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't worry about that, just worry about leaving us alone," she said as she rolled up the window and switched gears.

"I know you're lying! He is my son's," he fumed as she drove off, "I WILL TAKE HIM!"

 **Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! CTF is next up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

 **Hey guys, I know you all hate me and probably don't even want to read my stories anymore but for those of you who still have faith, thank you. I love you all so much and I see your messages, keep sending them please! I promise I'll reply! Keep reviewing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Three months. Three _long_ months. Things weren't bad but they weren't necessarily good either. Emma couldn't sleep most nights because of Henry's cries. Tonight, it was her own cries that were keeping her awake. It was nearly 2am and she had to work in the morning but all she could do was think about how different things would be if Regina were there. So she stared at the ceiling in deep thought, not knowing that Regina was doing the same.

"Yo Mills," a guard called, "I said 'lights out'."

"You can't force me to sleep," she scoffed. Jail or no jail, no one bossed Regina Mills around. She sat up and looked at him, "Why are you awake?"

"Because I have a job to do," he chuckled, "Why else would I be here?"

"You're lonely, that's why you're here."

"Excuse me?"

Regina smirked, "You heard me, if you had a family you wouldn't have taken this shift, you'd be at home, sleeping with them."

He sighed, "You not know of what you speak."

"There's one thing I do know," she nodded, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Why does that concern you? You're behind the bars not me," he chuckled.

"You're what? About 24...hmm 25? This isn't quite the career choice most people your age make. It's the one they take, you're softer than the other guards…"

"I'm not soft and I have a family...well... _had_ a family and it's none of your concern," he said with a shrug, "Now inmate...rest."

"My name isn't imate, it's Regina," she said as she laid back down. When she heard him walking away she cleared her throat, "...and you are?"

He stopped, "Aladdin...they call me Al," he stated before walking off.

Regina kept a smug look on her face before speaking lowly to herself, "Well Al, you're going to be the one to help me get out of here."

 **XXXXX**

Henry bursted through the door from school the next day, "No call?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, "Not yet."

He let out a scream and yanked off his bookbag before throwing it on the ground and stomping it, "No fair!"

Emma sighed as she walking through the front door tiredly before closing it, she hated seeing her son upset but she was upset as well. Regina hadn't called in 2 days. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Henry, I thought we discussed this."

"I wanna talk to my momma!"

Emma sighed, "I know you do baby but she'll call when she can."

Henry was about to scream but he snapped his mouth shut as soon as he heard the landline ring, "Momma?!"

Emma nodded before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

Regina waited for Emma to accept the charges before smiling, "Hello gorgeous."

Emma couldn't help but blush, "Hi, how are you feeling today?"

"Like I don't want to be here," Regina sighed, "but I'm working on it."

"What are you up to Mills?"

"Nothing," she clearly lied but she simply couldn't speak of her plans via landline, "Where's my boy?"

"Right here, hold on," Emma said before handing Henry the phone.

"Momma!"

"Henry," Regina smiled, "I miss you so much, have you been good?"

Henry looked at Emma before responding, "Yes, I've been good. Have you?"

Regina laughed, "Yes, of course I have. Better get started on your reading."

"Yes momma," he looked at Lily, "Reading."

Lily chuckled before taking the phone from him, "Regina he reads all day at school…"

"Last time I checked I was the oldest. Come on, Emma told me about the new books she got him, I want him to be able to read better than everyone else in the house by the time I'm out of this hellhole, got it?"

"Yeah," Lily rolled her eyes, "Got it," she handed the phone back to Emma before scooping Henry up and going into his room where the books were.

"I miss you Regina," Emma said softly.

"I miss you too little Swan, so any sign of Gold?"

"Yes but-"

"I told you get a restraining order," Regina frowned.

"Baby I will but-"

"But what? I want a restraining order him by tomorrow Emma, I'm not fucking around."

"Yes ma'am," Emma nodded, she couldn't help the effect Regina had on her.

"I love you, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get Henry," Regina snapped.

Emma sighed, "Henry!"

The three year old ran out of the room as quick as he could before taking the phone, "Momma!"

"Hey bub, I have to go but I love you and I miss you. You're my best friend."

"No, you're my best friend. I love you!"

Regina laughed, "Go finish reading and protect mommy okay?"

"Okay momma."

 **XXXXX**

Gold had become obsessed with the idea of vengeance, he paced his bedroom still trying to come up with a master plan. Yes, he knew Emma Swan would prepare for him to take her son but he wanted it to be more than that. He didn't only want Henry but he wanted Henry to willingly come to him so he'd want to stay. He sighed as he flipped through his many pictures of Henry, how could he lure him in?

* * *

Regina sighed as she finished her favorite book for the third time in a month, she needed to get out of there. Aladdin was on patrol so when he strolled past Regina's cell, she quickly stood up and clutched the medal bar, "Psst Al," she called.

He froze and groaned before turning around, "Yes inmate?"

"It's Regina, I need a favor," she sighed.

"I don't do favors-"

"Please? I need to make a call," she rushed out.

"You've already used your phone privileges for the day-"

"But please it's my son-"

"Y-You have a son?"

Regina tried to hold back the smirk that itches to play on her lips as she read his nametag, "Yes, Henry," she nodded, "He's my everything, he's been having trouble at school."

Aladdin sighed before looking around, "Five minutes," he said before unlocking her cell and cuffing her before pushing her to the phone.

She smirked before calling Mal when she answered she sighed, "I need a favor."

"Like you always do, whatever it is, no," she sighed.

"Oh please Mal," Regina rolled her eyes, "Do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Aladdin Ali," Regina said lowly.

Mal quickly typed the name into her laptop, "You're lucky I'm at work."

"Yeah yeah, anything?"

"A daughter,"she stated, "Aliyah, age 6," Mal read before typing, "sickle cell anemia."

Regina's smirk grew bigger, "Interesting."

 **XXXXX**

Henry was building with Legos when a boy, Marcus, sat across from him and began to build on his own. Henry frowned, "Mine," I took the Lego that the boy held.

"Hey, you got to share," Marcus said with a frown.

"No I don't," Henry said with a slight shrug.

Marcus grabbed another Lego piece and continued building it wasn't long before he was crying on the floor holding his head because the youngest member of the Mills' family had clocked him in the head.

Zelena rushed over to assess the situation and put Henry in time out before calling Emma, when she didn't get an answer she called Graham. Henry's uncle arrived within 20 minutes, Zelena crossed her arms when he entered her classroom, "The knot of Marcus's head is as big as marble," she sighed.

"I'm sorry about him," Graham said, "I'll take him home. Emma will be so pissed."

"Well handsome you're the only father figure he really has, talk to him," she said softly.

Graham and Zelena had remained close, they had been a lot of things except together. Graham made sure to be busy with work, he had been avoiding the redhead to his best ability. He wanted a clear head and a free heart before he started anything with her, "Henry let's go."

The boy ran over and jumped into Graham's arms, "Bye bye Miss Green."

"Good day Henry, remember what we discussed. No more hitting," she said sternly.

"Okay," he nodded as he held onto Graham.

 **XXXXX**

"He did what?!"

"He hit a boy in the head with a Lego," Emma sighed as she paced her bedroom, "Regina his temper is getting shorter, I'm so scared for him. I need you here I don't know how to handle this."

"Hey, calm down," Regina sighed, "I'll be home soon, okay? I promise."

"What are you planning? You're up to something, you sound way too sure about coming home," Emma said suspiciously.

"Nothing Emma don't be silly, I've got to go babe. I love you. Kiss Henry for me," she said quickly before hanging up.

Emma tapped the landline against her chin, "What are you up to Mills?"

 **Thank you. Review please.**


End file.
